


A múlt a jövendő tükre

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: WS-re írt történetem.Fő idézet:„A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy  jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni.” (Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly)Figyelmeztetés: AU novella (roxforti csata eseményeit megváltoztattam!), OOC karakterek, szexuális tartalom.





	A múlt a jövendő tükre

Cím: A múlt a jövendő tükre  
Csapatnév: Fortuity  
Kulcsok:  
Főkulcs: Firenze  
Mellékkulcs: véla  
Párosítás: Draco/Harry (Drarry)  
korhatár: 16 év  
műfaj: AU novella (roxforti csata eseményeit megváltoztattam!), OOC karakterek, szexuális tartalom.  
Jogok: JKR-t és a vele szerződött társaságokat illetik, én csak felhasználom a karaktereit, anyagi bevételem nem származik az írásból.

Megjegyzés: A történet több idősíkon játszódik, és az én értelmezésem szerint az a valóság, ami zsákutca a mágia világa számára, az időutazás után lezáródik, felszívódik, eltűnik. (Tehát NEM teljesen a rowlingi időutazás fogalmával dolgoztam.)  
Leírás: „A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni.”  
(Harry Potter és az azkabani fogoly)

~ * * * ~  
  


**A MÚLT A JÖVENDŐ TÜKRE**

 

**_I. Fejezet: A régmúlt (1938)_ **

_Az éjszaka tele volt nesszel, zajjal, apró hangokkal, amiket sosem vett eddig észre. Nem is tehette, hiszen most lett végre felnőtt korú, a horda engedte, hogy egyedül bóklásszon, bár, ha jól sejtette, volt, aki követte a nyomát. Ha jobban hegyezte a fülét, el is kapta a csendesen lépkedő felnőtt kentaur sóhaját, hangosabb légzését. De nem nézett hátra, nem számított, hogy vigyáztak rá, beérte a szabadság viszonylagos illúziójával is. Az övé volt az erdő így is, tudta, hogy a Tiltott Rengeteg többi lakója is érzi, ma éjjel egy újabb kentaur érik felnőtté, kezdi meg önálló világát. Persze nem hagyja el a hordát, eszébe se jutott, de eztán egyedül is döntést hozhat és főleg bármikor kifeküdhet a csillagos égbolt alá. A ragadozók többé nem fenyegetik majd, elkerülik őt, mert nyíl és íj lógott le hátáról, amikkel múlt héten egy vérfarkast ölt meg. Sokan rácsodálkoztak tettére, már eddig is különbözött társaitól számos okból kifolyólag, de hogy képes volt egyedül kiállni egy ilyen, még a fajtája számára is veszélyes fenevaddal, végképp megpecsételte hírnevét._  
_Egyetlen szerencséje volt, hogy születésnapja ennyire közel esett a gyilkossághoz, és Bane, aki gyűlölt minden betolakodót, lett légyen ember, vagy varázslény, kiállt mellette, pártját fogta a horda előtt. Csak emiatt nem kapott büntetést, nem halasztották el éretté avatását, és nem is száműzték, mint tették már előtte mással. Őszintén hálás volt Bane támogatásáért, pedig mindig túl önhittnek és erőszakosnak találta a fekete hajú kentaurt. Számára öröm volt, ha néha megpillanthatta Dumbledore professzort, ahogy egy unikornissal beszélgetett, vagy thesztrált etetett, és kedvelte Hagridot is. Különc volt, születésétől fogva, abszurd vágy élt szívében, hogy többet tudjon a varázslók életéről, netalán a közelükben éljen. „Firenze másféle” mondták róla háta mögött, és a nem mindennapi, nem eléggé kentaurszerű álmai sokáig megkeserítették életét. Saggio, a horda legtapasztaltabb tagja sokat mesélt neki az emberekről, tőle tanulta meg, hogy léteznek mások is, mint akik a Roxfort körül élnek. Ezek az esti mesék csendesítették el vágyát, szelídítették meg álmait, szőtték be magukat a szívébe, gondolataiba, visszafordíthatatlanul. Firenze kíváncsi volt a világra, a Tiltott Rengetegen túlira is, nemcsak az égbolt titkait leste._

  
_Holott a bölcs Saggio talán neki tanított a legtöbbet a csillagállásokról, a hiedelmekről, a babonákról. Arra okította, hogy vigyáznia kell, kinek mit mond el a csillagok által feltárult igazságból, mert sokan képesek és félreértik azt; nem kevesen pedig hajlamosak szántszándékkal mást magyarázni az elemi igazságokba, mint amik bennük voltak, vannak és lesznek. Mesélt arról, hogy mennyi mugli király tartott a múltban udvari csillagjósokat, akik valójában talpnyalók voltak, csak azt mondták, amit a király hallani akart. Firenze tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy látta félelemtől elsötétülni mestere arcát egy bizonyos konstelláció láttán, de Saggio csak annyit árult el a jövőről, hogy keserves évtizedek következnek el a varázslók életében, és őt előre elszomorítja a vérontás._  
_\- Tehát nem előzhetjük meg a bajt? Nem mondhatnád el Dumbledore-nak, mit láttál, hogy felkészüljön, idejében észrevegye a problémát?– kérdezte naivul Saggiót._  
_\- A csillagok nem adnak kezünkbe biztos vezetőt az élet, a sors, a végzet minden csapása ellen, Firenze. Az eljövendő a lehetőségek tárháza. A ma éjszaka fényei holnap a horizont másik oldalán világítanak, közel kerülhet hozzájuk egy repülő üstökös, kialudhat egy napcsillag örökre. Semmi sem állandó, és ezért mi sem mondunk jövendőt, soha, senkinek._  
_\- De hát meg fognak halni!_  
_\- Igen, meg, mint ahogy előbb-utóbb minden élőlény. Nem óvathatsz meg senkit a végzetétől, mint ahogy tőled sem fogja átvenni más a választott utadat. A sorsodat magad jelölöd ki, számtalan lehetőség, eshetőség közül. Nem a csillagok döntenek helyetted, Firenze, te oda vágysz, ahová más kentaur be nem lépne – magyarázta az öreg._  
_\- Roxfortba – suttogta maga elé a szót, először kimondva hangosan álmát._  
_Míg emlékeit újraélte, lassan kiért az erdő szélére. A holdfény megsimogatta a kastély falait, Firenze pedig szomjasan itta be a látványt. Nem ment közelebb, egyelőre elég volt távolból megfigyelni mindent, mit csak szeme befogadni tudott. A tornyok szédítő magasságba emelkedtek, a kőfalak ontották magukból a mágiát, míg számos ablaknyílásból gyertyák fénye világította meg a kastély sötétlő oldalait. Roxfort lenyűgöző látvány volt, fenséges, varázserőtől duzzadó. Évekkel később, amikor bekövetkezett a baj, ez az emlék lebegett lelki szemei előtt._

_~ * * * ~_

_\- Saggio, kérdezhetek valamit? – lépkedett halkan a bölcs kentaurhoz Firenze._  
_\- Dumbledore volt az, ha erre volnál kíváncsi – felelt a ki nem mondott érdeklődésére._  
_\- Nem azt akartam… illetve azt is. Mit akart tudni? Mire volt kíváncsi?_  
_\- A jövőre, mint minden emberi lény. Helyesebben szólva egy fiútanítványával kapcsolatban érdeklődött._  
_\- Az árva fiú, igaz? – nézett a sötét erdőbe a fiatalabb kentaur, arrafelé, amerre Dumbledore elsétált._  
_\- Igen, Tom Denem sorsa felől tudakozódott._  
_\- Elmondtad neki, amit a csillagokban láttunk?A háborút, amit Denem fog okozni?_  
_\- Háborút? Biztos vagy te ebben? – nézett rá Saggio végre Firenzére._  
_\- Igen, a vörös Marsot, ahogy tűzgyűrű veszi körül. Ez háborút jelent, te tanítottad._  
_\- Valóban, de azt még én se tudom, hogy mikor. Azt pedig csak te állítod, hogy azóta ilyen a Mars, amióta az ifjú Denem átlépte a Roxfort kapuját. Túl sokat foglalkozol a kastéllyal és a lakóival, Firenze!_  
_\- Mert érdekelnek – felelte dacosan a fiatalabb varázslény._  
_\- Az nem baj, azt viszont igen, hogy elfelejted, az emberek, még ha a legjobb képességű, legtisztább szívű, elméjű varázslók is, hajlamosak másokat hibáztatni önnön ballépéseikért. Nem ismered őket, és többet képzelsz természetükbe, nemesebbnek látod őket a valóságnál. Ha én, mint a kentaur horda vezetője ezt-azt kijelentek, holnapra a szavamat akár már pergamenre is vésik, törvénybe is rögzítik. Onnantól arra fognak hivatkozni, valahányszor meg kell majd igazolniuk a tetteiket, jövővel kapcsolatos melléfogásaikat, „Hiszen ez állt a csillagokban!”. A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni. Dumbledore nem kedveli ezt a fiút, nem bízik benne, amit helyesen is tesz. De ne az én szavam nyomán legyen kedves valakihez, hanem azért, mert felvállalja a saját értékítéletét – szólt Saggio, majd hátat fordított Firenzének, és visszaindult az erdő mélye felé._

_~ * * * ~_

_Az öreg kentaur zihálva szedte a levegőt, de boldog mosollyal az arcán üdvözölte fiatalabb társát._  
_\- Firenze! Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél!_  
_\- Saggio, mit tehetek érted? – Az ifjú varázslényt sosem tapasztalt csüggedés és aggodalom fogta el. A bölcs mentora haldoklott, és Firenze hiába látott már erőszakos halált többször is az erdőben, de ilyet, hogy egy mágikus lénynek elfogyjon a varázsereje, elsorvadjon napról-napra, még nem. Megrémítette a lehetőség, hogy mi lesz a hordával Saggio nélkül._  
_\- Magorian lesz a vezetőtök – válaszolt a bölcs, a ki nem mondott kérdésre._  
_\- Ne búcsúzz még, kérlek! – Gyerekes volt a hangja, de nem érdekelte; Saggio szinte az apja volt, még ha nem is voltak vérrokonok._  
_\- Mindent megtanítottam neked, amit tudok, többet is, mint a társaidnak. Mégis úgy gondolom…_  
_\- ...,hogy Ronan jobb gyógyítója lesz a csapatunknak – fejezte be a megkezdett gondolatot. Az öreg kentaur vizsgálódva nézte arckifejezését, de ebben az egyben tökéletesen egyetértettek. Firenze ismerte annyira magát, hogy tudja, nem lenne képes ellátni a hordát, ha mestere meghal. Kicsit majd vele hal az ő szíve is, és ki tudja, hogy mikor tér magához._  
_\- Egy dologra kérnélek meg – zökkentette ki merengéséből a haldokló._  
_\- Segíteni fogok Ronannak, amiben csak tudok – mondta buzgón._  
_\- Örömmel hallom, de nem ezt akartam kérni – mosolyodott el Saggio. – Ígérj meg nekem valamit…_  
_\- Bármit, mester, bármit! – kiáltotta a fiatalabb kentaur._  
_\- Megint elhamarkodottan szóltál, mert nehezet fogok kérni – fedte meg a bölcs. – Add a szavad, esküdj a csillagokra, hogy sosem mondasz jövendőt semmilyen emberi lénynek, bárhogy kéri azt, bármit is ígér neked érte, bárki is legyen az – nyomta meg az utolsó szavakat Saggio. Firenze eszébe jutott Dumbledore érdeklődése, és hogy mennyire szeretett volna segíteni neki. Ezek szerint az arcára lehetett írva a szándéka, vagy mestere ilyen jól ismerte őt. – Megígéred, Firenze?_  
_\- Meg. – Mintha a halálos ítéletét mondta volna ki, annyira komoran ejtette ki a szót a száján. Felemelte a fejét, és belenézett Saggio nyugtalan tekintetébe. Vajon mit tudott az öreg, mitől féltette ennyire őt? – Miért olyan fontos ez?_  
_\- Mert ez a gyengéd, az egyetlen hibád, fiam, és eljöhet az idő, amikor ez a gyengeség olyan problémákat, rendellenességeket okozhat, amikre gondolni se fogsz. Egyetlen mulasztás beláthatatlan következményekkel járhat. Firenze, ha egyetlen tanításomra akarsz csak emlékezni, az legyen, hogy minden mindennel összefügg a világon. Főleg a mágia világában. A tévedéseink, balítéleteink egész sereg jövőlehetőséget indítanak el, pozitív és negatív irányba is. A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni._  
_Saggio lázas igyekezettel magyarázott, kifulladásig próbálta aggodalmait kedvenc tanítványa sorsa felől véglegesen eltűntetni. De érezte, hiába a fiatal kentaur ígérete, a bajt nem tudja elhárítani Firenze feje felől, mert akkor már nem lesz mellette, hogy megvédje. Elcsüggesztette társa értetlen tekintete, a mágia lassan kiszállt tagjaiból, a halál mellételepedett._

  
_\- Menj, fiam, hívd ide Ronant, ő a gyógyító, neki kell velem lennie ezután – mondta csendesen._  
_\- Saggio, kérlek, hadd maradjak, Saggio! – Még nem könnyezett, csak remegett előre. Mi lesz vele? Egyedül marad, magányos lesz._  
_\- Nem, Firenze. Épp itt az ideje, hogy felnőj, és egyedül járd az utadat. Túl sokáig vigyáztam rád, túl sok mindentől próbáltalak megvédeni – felelte Saggio. – A csillagok legyenek kegyesek hozzád, vezéreljék léptedet, segítsék életedet! – mondta ki az öreg kentaur a búcsúszót._  
_\- A Hold fordítsa feléd kegyes arcát, adjon neked könnyű álmot, szelíd halált! – válaszolta Firenze, ahogy illik._  
_\- Menj! – mondta még egyszer Saggio, és elfordította fejét a fiaként szeretett lényről._  
_\- Köszönök mindent, Saggio! – Firenze oly halkan motyogta a mondatot, hogy később nem is tudta, vajon meghallotta-e őt az öreg._  
_Vakon botorkált vissza a hordához, átadta a haldokló kentaur kérését Ronannak, majd elindult, amerre a fájó szíve vezette. Csak egy tucat lépést tett, mikor paták dobbantak, messze hangzón, mögüle az erdőből. Fájdalmasan lüktetett a föld, visszhangozta a kentaurok bánatát, hirdette mindenfelé, amíg a hang elszállt, a bölcs halálát._

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~  


**II. Fejezet: A jelen (2009)  
  
**

Morcosan indult a reggel az egykori Voldemort legfőbb ellenfele, Harry Potter számára. Bár, ha jobban belegondolt, és ezt igyekezett elkerülni, mert az eszmefutatás vége a depresszió újabb hullámával kecsegtetett, amióta a Roxforti Csata megtörtént, élete még inkább kisiklott. Az álmok, vagy valaki emlékei, melyek éjszakánként kínozták, és melyekből reggelre csak egy-egy mozzanat maradt meg, csak apró kellemetlenségek voltak a többi tünetéhez képest. Az auralátás eleinte elszórakoztatta, a Szent Mungó gyógyítói egybehangzóan azt állították, hogy idővel el fog múlni ez a képessége. De a látomások, hallucinációk, amik akkor kísértették, ha valakihez véletlenül hozzáért, megkeserítették mindennapjait. Nem mintha régen, gyerekkorában teljesen hétköznapi élete lett volna, de még emlékezett rá, hogy a csata előtt az járt a fejében, beszélni akar Ginnyvel, és normális jövőt, auror karriert képzelt el magának. Az a nap, mikor beszélhettek, hét év múlva jött el, ennyi ideig volt Harry kómában. Ginny pedig nem bizonyult hűséges hercegnőnek, akiről a mugli mesék regélnek, hozzáment Deanhez, egy év várakozás után.  
Más világban ébredt fel, habár erről sokáig nem volt még fogalma. Majd egy évig tartott, mire újra járni, beszélni, enni tudott felnőtt módra; a varázserejét azonban csak két év megfeszített gyakorlás után tudta megint kontrollálni. Már nem is számolta, hányszor égette meg magát egy egyszerű Lumos varázsige kimondásakor, vagy mennyi galleonjába került annak a rengeteg kárnak a megtérítése, amit a Mungó berendezési tárgyaiban okozott. Ezen felül nem szívesen gondolt vissza azokra a gyógyítókra, javasasszonyokra, akiket egy-egy hirtelen, zabolázatlan, félelemből vagy dühből vezérelt mágiakitörése leterített, megsebesített. Tizenegy évvel az után, hogy visszatért a halálból, már ki is léphetett a kórházból, bár csak felügyelet alatt. Őszinte hálát érzett Luna iránt, aki szinte azonnal mellette állt, amint felébredt a kómából, kitartóan látogatta, és felvállalta a házi gondozását is. A lány mindig is különleges gondolkodású volt, ő maga is különc, kívülálló; talán ezért értett ahhoz is, hogyan rángassa ki Harryt a depressziós hullámhegyeiből, hogy megértesse az egykori hőssel, van élet az álmokon túl is.  
  
Hamar kialakult a közös életük, Luna beköltözött Harry mellé a Grimmauld térre, és elhívta Winkyt is Sipor mellé szolgálni őket. Szerencsére a Weasley család nem hagyta el a volt Világmegmentőt, Molly még mindig szívesen anyáskodott Harry felett, azután is, hogy megszületett Ginny első gyermeke. Hermione és Ron hiányzott csak Harrynek a felépülése alatt, barátja auror lett, míg a boszorkány Halhatatlan. Temérdek elfoglaltságuk mellett nehezen tudtak időt szakítani volt társukra, mígnem Luna szabályszerűen összeveszett velük, kikövetelve újra a Harrynek járó figyelmet. A szőke lánynak igaza is lett, amint maga mellett tudta újra barátait, a depresszió visszaszorult, sőt az utóbbi fél évben Harry még munkát is tudott vállalni. Olyat, ahol hátborzongató képességeit kamatoztatni tudta: az auror csapatok különleges tanácsadója lett. Az első közösen megoldott gyilkossági rejtély után, amikor Harry újraélte az épp kihűlő test emlékeit, és így rábukkantak az elkövetőre, ő lett a „Fiú, aki Látnok” a Reggeli Próféta címlapján. Harry már nem érezte magát gyereknek, de kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy barátaihoz, egykori iskolatársaihoz képest az ő teste alig öregedett, mintha konzerválta volna a kómája. Huszonkilenc éves volt, de alig látszott húsznak, és annyi, de annyi pletyka kapott szárnyra betegségéről, gyógyulásáról, hogy megszámolni se tudta őket. Nem mintha el akart volna magyarázni önmagáról bárkinek bármit is; zárkózott lett, gyermekkori nyílt természetéhez képest visszahúzódó. Voltak, akik ferdén is néztek rá, amiért lesütött szemmel, gyorsan haladt át a Minisztérium átriumában, de azok nem tudták, hogy micsoda kínszenvedés volt neki, valahányszor egy másik varázsló hozzáért. Sosem volt jó okklumenciában vagy legilimenciában, nem akart senki fejében, emlékeiben turkálni, nem volt kíváncsi mások szíve vágyára. Megpróbáltatás volt minden nap, amikor elhívták, merő gyötrelem belépni mások privát érzelmi világába, de elfogadta Kingsley és Hermione érvelését; ez az egyedülálló képesség felülmúlhatatlanul nagy segítség volt bármelyik nyomozónak, bűnüldözőnek. Csak Luna tudta azt, hogy mennyi könny, álmatlan éjszaka kísérte egy-egy megoldott rejtély nyomában; csak a lány látta a holtak lelkét szellemként a házban, míg el nem kaptak egy-egy elkövetőt. A boszorka segítsége nélkül Harry nem tudta volna túlélni az utolsó esetüket, amikor Ron későn ért a raktárhoz, ahol az elrabolt kislányt őrizték, és az idősebb Nott, a volt halálfaló halálra kínozta a szerencsétlent. Luna megint kiállt érte, és szabályszerűen eltiltotta őt a gyilkossági ügyektől, olyan munkát kért Kingsleytől a fiúnak, ahol nem érheti lelkét további károsodás. Az újabb megbízás, mellyel a parancsnok várta őket, igazán kiemelt eset volt: Roxfort muglivá változásának talánya.  
  
Míg felöltözött és múltján kesergett, Harry igyekezett az előtte álló napra felkészülni, arra, hogy újra a Roxfortba megy, ki tudja, mennyi időre. Ez a gondolat hirtelen eszébe jutatott mást is, és leszaladt a konyhába, ahol sejtése szerint Luna lehetett. Nem is csalódott feltételezésében, a szőke lány a két házimanóval együtt szorgoskodott a tűzhely körül.  
\- Jó reggelt! – köszöntötte őket Harry. A két manó rögvest lelkesen válaszolt neki, majd eléje tettek teát, pirítóst.  
\- Szervusz, Harry, jól aludtál? – érdeklődött Luna.  
\- Nem, de inkább nem gondolnék bele megint – borzongott meg a férfi.  
\- Nem vagy hibás, nem tudtál volna segíteni rajta. Nott majd megfizet a gyilkosságért. Elolvastad az aktát? – kérdezte.  
\- Igen, és nem igazán értem. Nem baj, mert Mione jobban elmagyarázza majd, valószínűleg már van is egy elmélete arra, hogy mi történhetett. Mindig is ő volt köztünk az ész.  
\- Igen, tényleg van. Azt hiszem, zavar támadt a kastély mágiájában, ami tovább is terjedhet – válaszolta a belépő Hermione Granger. – Jó tudni, hogy emlékszel már dolgokra a múltból.  
\- Vagy a jelenből – követte barátnőjét Ron Weasley. – ‘Reggelt, srácok! Mit eszünk ma?  
\- Palacsinta, rántotta és sült kolbász van a pirítóshoz – válaszolta Luna, mire Ron lendületesen letelepedett az asztalhoz.  
\- Ilyen sorrendben adhatod is! – Nem törődve a többiek nevetésével, Winky felé fordult, és megköszönte a teáját. – Hmmm, ilyenkor irigyellek, öregem! Két házimanó és még Luna is, király életed van!  
\- Ron! – szólt nevetve Hermione, miközben nekiállt ő is enni.  
Harry szívét melegség töltötte el, míg reggeliztek. Lehet, hogy sok mindenben megváltozott az élete, de ez a reggel a majdnem elfeledett gyermekkor gondtalanságát idézte fel.  


~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~  


Minerva McGalagony az elmúlt években, mióta legyőzték Voldemortot és véglegesen kinevezte a Minisztérium az iskola élére, sok, külső szemlélő számára meglepő döntést hozott. Legtöbb bírálat és kritika azonban csak egy döntését érte, szinte már az első pillanatban, mikor felvette Draco Malfoyt, a volt halálfalót, mágiatörténet tanárnak. Kezdetben még a tantestület többi tagja is úgy tudta, hogy a fiatal ex-mardekáros csak a felfüggesztett börtönbüntetése idejét, azaz két évet tölt a kastélyban afféle tanársegédként, vezeklésül, hogy bevitte a halálfaló társait Roxfortba, Dumbledore halálának estéjén. De aztán, amikor Hóborc után egy reggel Binns professzor is eltűnt, szükség volt egy azonnali tanerőre, és a fiatalember kéznél volt. Mindenki elképedt azon, hogy Draco milyen jártas volt a varázslótörténelemben, és nemcsak az aranyvérűeket illető részekben. A félév végéig nem is volt gond vele, de aztán, mivel szigorú volt, és kiosztott néhány elégtelen bizonyítványt, a Mardekáron kívül minden ház tanulója rá panaszkodott szüleinél. Nehéz időszak következett mind az igazgató asszony, mind Draco életében, mert a büntetése végéig egy-egy auror ült a tanítványokkal együtt benn az óráján, hogy szemmel tartsa a fiatal Malfoyt; míg a Minisztérium hetente megpróbálta eltávolítatni a katedráról. McGalagony kellemesen meglepődött, amikor végül minden tanártársa a fiatal férfi mellett állt ki, és rengeteget segítettek nekik, míg aztán sikerült kiharcolniuk egy feltételes kinevezést Dracónak. Hiába telt le időközben a kiszabott büntetése, és telt el majdnem három év a bűn elkövetése után; még mindig sokan gyűlölték őt, féltek tőle. Csaknem négy év tanítás után jutott el odáig, hogy a diákok nem féltek elmenni mellette a folyosón, és nem hívták állandóan halálfalónak, meg gyilkosnak a háta mögött. 2005-ben Lumpsluck professzor végleg nyugdíjba vonult, Dracót ekkor nevezték ki állandó mágiatörténet tanárnak, és vette át volt háza irányítását. Piton professzor szigorúságával, de kevesebb részrehajlással vezette a Mardekárt, és lassan mindenki elfogadta őt, tisztelték, amilyen felnőtté érett.  
  
McGalagony professzor volt az egyetlen, aki úgy gondolta, a fiatal Malfoy túlságosan elzárkózik a világtól, pláne a múltjában meghatározó emberektől. Egykori állandó kísérője, Gregory Monstro a Szent Mungóba került, mert villámgyorsan rászokott egy eufória főzetre a háború után, és a túladagolásba bele is halt. Draco számos volt háztársa külföldre menekült a háború után, de sokan voltak olyanok is, akik megtalálták helyüket az új világban, mely nem kedvezett az aranyvérűeknek. Theodore Nott politikai karrierbe kezdett, Blaise Zambini pedig Olaszországba költözött édesanyjához, és élte a playboyok gondtalan életét. Pansy Parkinson a Reggeli Prófétánál helyezkedett el újságíró gyakornokként Rita Vitrol mellett, és szinte minden minisztériumi bálon megjelent, potenciális férjjelölteket keresve, gyakran cserélve partnereit. Egy-egy szerelmi csalódás után, a férfiemberek türelmi szintjétől függően, pár havonta megjelent a Roxfortban, és Draco vállán sírta ki magát. Hogy a fiatal férfinek vajon voltak-e hasonló gondjai, egyáltalán eszébe jutott-e a szerelem, a családalapítás, arról nem bírt információt kipréselni Dracóból, holott nemcsak ő, hanem az egész tantestület kíváncsi lett volna a válaszra. Végül Narcissa Malfoy volt az, aki az egyik év végi záróünnepélyen elmesélte, hogy a fia egyelőre gondolni sem akar párkapcsolatra, épp elég gondja akad azzal, hogy tisztára mossa a beszennyezett családnevüket. A büszke asszony tett egy apró célzást is arra vonatkozóan, hogy a fiának partnerre lenne szüksége, és nem feleségre. Draco szexuális érdeklődése titokban maradt, az igazgatónő pedig szépen lebeszélte kollégáit a további túlzott kíváncsiskodásról.

  
Az évek során amúgy is bőven volt mivel foglalkozni a tanároknak, Hóborc és Binns professzor eltűnése csak a Roxfortot érintő gondok kezdete volt. Már nem is emlékeztek mindig pontosan, hogy a szellemek milyen sorrendben váltak köddé, minden reggel ugyanúgy kezdődött a tanári kar és a prefektusok számára: még étkezés előtt átfésülték a kastély egészét. Az első két-három évben, míg Dracóért is harcoltak, nem is igazán foglalkoztatott egyetlen egy professzort sem az elkorcsosuló Roxfort; még fel is lélegeztek, amiért az idegesítő kopogó szellem eltűnt az életükből. De aztán a gondok riasztó mértéket kezdtek ölteni, a házak szellemeinek szertefoszlása kijózanító és rémisztő hatású volt. Az igazgatóasszony évekig hiába kért segítséget a Minisztériumtól, süket fülekre talált, a varázslók működését irányító intézmény a saját megújulásával volt elfoglalva, így aztán a tantestület maga kezdett nyomozásba. Öt év hiábavaló kutatómunka és levelezés után új vezető került az Oktatási Osztály élére is, mégpedig egy volt diák, Percy Weasley. Habár azt remélték, hogy segíteni fog a gondokon, inkább ő is Roxfort reformján akart ügyködni, mint anno Dolores Umbridge. Jóllehet, nem iktatott be annyi új intézkedést, azért egy s másban ő is szívesen beleszólt az iskola életébe. Vadonatúj egyenruhákat hordhattak a diákok, rengeteg kitűnő könyvet kaptak, még mugli irodalmat is, azonban kötelezővé tették a Minisztérium által jóváhagyott tankönyveket, segédanyagot, tanmenetet. Ez utóbbi volt a legszembetűnőbb változtatás, nem McGalagony igazgatóasszony hagyta jóvá, hogy egy adott professzor mit fog tanítani, hanem Percynek kellett elküldeni a tantervet, és ő fogadta el, ha megfelelőnek találta.  
Viszont segíteni az okoskodó Weasley sem tudott, Roxfort mágiája napról napra csökkent, az utolsó három év a csendes, de állandó romlás időszaka volt, így a 2008-2009-es tanév zárása után Minerva McGalagony régi ismerőséhez, Kingsley Shacklebolthoz fordult. Az aurorparancsnok nemcsak meghallgatta az igazgatóasszonyt, hanem személyesen járta végig a Roxfortot.

\- Olyan csendes, olyan fagyott, annyira… mugli! – jelentette ki a szemle végén.  
\- Akkor tud segíteni? Vagy egy csapatot küldeni, aki segít megfejteni a rejtélyt? – sürgette McGalagony a férfit.  
\- Persze, kölcsönadom a legjobb különleges tanácsadót, aki csak kiemelt ügyeken dolgozott mostanában. Úgyis szüksége van némi kikapcsolódásra, ő találta meg nekünk a Jones kislányt, akit a halálfaló Nott kivégzett.  
\- Egyedül?  
\- Nem, küldök vele egy aurort és egy Hallhatatlant. Itt tanultak ők is, szerintem szívvel-lélekkel belevetik majd magukat a munkába. Szinte már látom is a címlapon: _„Az Arany Trió megmenti a Roxfortot!”_ – mondta mosolyogva a férfi.  
\- Potter? Granger meg Weasley? Ez a legjobb ötlete? – fortyant fel Draco Malfoy, amikor az igazgatónő beszámolt a tanároknak Kingsley ajánlatáról.  
\- Minden segítségre, nyitott szemléletre, új meglátásra szükségünk van, Draco. Több szem, többet lát, és pláne nagyobb valószínűséggel vesznek észre olyan dolgot, amit mi mindennaposnak tartunk, és már ezerszer átsiklott felette a szemünk –jegyezte meg az idős boszorkány.  
\- Na, jó, de pont Potter? Nála még az balfék Percy Weasley is jobb volt – fanyalgott a fiatalember tovább.  
\- Ha jól tudom, Luna Lovegood is velük érkezik, igaz, Neville? – fordult McGalagony a gyógynövénytant oktató egykori tanítványához.  
\- Igen, Luna javasasszonynak készül, Harryt ápolta az utóbbi időben – felelte.  
\- Nagyszerű, ezek szerint igazak a pletykák, megzakkant a hős. Nincs elég bajunk, még ide kell fogadnunk egy dilinyóst is. Hát én ebből nem kérek, szóljanak, ha már elmentek! – mérgelődött Draco, és monológja végén kiviharzott a tanáriból.

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

A kis csapat utazhatott volna hopp-porral is, de az igazgatóasszony kandallója helyett inkább gyalogoltak Roxmortsból egykori iskolájuk felé. Tagadhatatlanul szentimentális ötlet volt, még akkor is, ha a varázserő feltérképezésével magyarázták a séta ötletét McGalagonynak. Harry meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy összement minden, a házak, Madame Pudifoot cukrászdája, talán még a Rengeteg is. Ronnal és Hermionéval felváltva intettek minden irányba, „Emlékszel arra, amikor…?” kezdetű mondat több tucatszor hangzott fel a szájukból. Aztán amikor végre feltűnt a Roxfort a távolban, Harry szíve nagyot dobbant, és kénytelen volt megállni, hogy szeme újra beihassa az ódon épület látványát. _„Otthon vagyok!”_ – gondolta, és elérzékenyülése valószínűleg az arcára volt írva, mert Luna megfogta és megszorította a kezét. De nem Harry volt az egyetlen, akit lenyűgözött a látvány, Hermione is könnyes szemmel nézett rájuk.

  
\- Hihetetlen, hogy milyen szép, igaz? – csodálkozott rá Ron is. – Milyen szépen újjáépítették.  
\- Biztos rengeteg munka lehetett benne – értett egyet Luna is.  
\- Lehet, hogy akkor rontottak el valamit? Vagy amikor Voldemort és csatlósai betörtek, akkor sérülhetett meg a mágia? – kérdezte Harry a barna hajú, okos boszorka felé fordulva.  
\- Miért, látsz valami különlegeset a kastély körül? – firtatta Hermione.  
\- Nem, és épp ez az, ami aggaszt. Mármint, általában látom, érzékelem a mágikus tárgyak, helyek kisugárzását, és most semmi, de semmi. Pedig emlékszel, mennyire rosszul voltam a Stonehenge-nél, vagy a Canterbury katedrálisban. Ott lüktetett, pulzált az erő, mintha egy külső burokként, erőtérként venné körül a varázslók által létrehozott helyet; még Roxmortsban is éreztem a mágia kisugárzását. De itt… elenyésző, ahhoz képest, hogy mekkora épületről van szó – fejezte be Harry a monológját.  
\- Bámulatos, hogy mire képes a kóma! Potter, te megtanultál értelmesen beszélni?!  
\- Uraim, ha kérhetném, ne ugorjanak rögtön egymás torkának! – utasította az igazgatóasszony Draco Malfoyt, aki alig várta a lehetőséget, hogy beleszóljon a vendégek beszélgetésébe.  
\- McGalagony professzor, Draco, szép napot kívánunk! – köszönt illedelmesen Mione a kastély bejáratánál állóknak.  
\- Maguknak is, Miss Granger. Jöjjenek, igyanak egy teát a tanári karral, aztán beszéljük meg részletesen a teendőket.  
\- Igenis, asszonyom – vágta rá Harry és Ron egyszerre. Mind besétáltak a volt házvezetőjük után az épületbe, egy pillantásra se méltatva az őket feltűnően bámuló szőke férfit.  
\- Draco, minden rendben? – kérdezte Luna, mert szemlátomást a volt mardekáros majd felrobbant a méregtől.  
\- Persze. Hagyj békén, menj a drágalátos barátaidhoz! – vetette oda a választ a boszorkánynak, mielőtt még eltűnt volna a pince irányába.  
\- Malfoy mindig ilyen? – kérdezte Ron, miután átestek az üdvözlésen és végre letelepedtek a hosszú tanári asztalnál. A Nagyterem furcsán kihalt volt a tanulók nélkül, de a fiatalok nosztalgikusan tekintettek körül.  
\- Hogy érti, Mr. Weasley? Milyen? – firtatta az igazgató asszony.  
\- Mérges, megbántott, mintha birtokháborítást követtünk volna el – mondta Harry automatikusan azt, amit a másik aurájából olvasott ki.  
\- Ezt látta, Harry? – kérdezte az idős boszorkány, míg a többi professzor érdeklődően figyelt.  
\- Igen, valami ilyesmit – válaszolta zavartan.  
\- Harry képessége elég meghökkentő az elején, de meg lehet szokni, sőt egyenesen hasznos is – szólt közbe Mione.  
\- Tényleg így ébredt fel? Már ne haragudjon, fiam, de tudja, mindig mindenfélét összeírtak magáról az újságok, nehéz tudni, hogy hányadán állunk – mondta Flitwick.  
\- Igen. Eltalált az átok, kómába estem, hét év után látnokként ébredtem – válaszolta Harry halkan. – Nem én választottam magamnak ezt a tudást.  
\- Sajnálom, ha felzaklatjuk, Harry, de tudnunk kell, hogy mennyire bízhatunk az adottságaiban, célt érünk-e vele, vagy egyszerűbb, ha bezárjuk az iskolát – indokolta meg McGalagony a kíváncsiságukat.  
\- Számíthat ránk, igazgatónő, akár egész nyáron itt leszünk, de tovább is, amíg csak kell – mondta Mione, míg társai bólintottak. – Ha lehet, akkor ismertetné velünk a pontos problémát még egyszer? A leírt szó sokszor csalóka tud lenni, és persze a jelentésekben nem szerepelnek a legfrissebb problémák.  
\- Azokat én is csak a reggeli végére tudom meg, Draco körbejárja a kastélyt, számba veszi a változásokat, amíg mi eszünk – felelte az idősebbik boszorka. – Évekkel ezelőtt kezdődött – ma már tudjuk, hogy ez egy folyamat része volt –, mikor eltűnt Hóborc, majd Hisztis Myrtle. Bevallom őszintén, hogy nem sírtunk utánuk, nem kerestük őket, mert el voltunk foglalva előbb az újjáépítéssel, majd az iskola beindításával, aztán gondok akadtak a tanári karban is.  
\- Eltűnt Binns professzor – szólt közbe Hermione.  
\- Igen, és ez számos kellemetlenséget okozott nekünk.  
\- Malfoyra gondol, asszonyom? – kérdezte Ron, két óriás falat között.  
\- Igen is, meg nem is – nézett a még mindig lapátolva étkező egykori tanítványára McGalagony. Helytelenítő tekintetére az auror visszább vett az evési tempójából, míg barátai somolyogtak a háta mögött.

  
\- Szerintem Draco jó tanár lehet – szólalt meg Luna legelőször, mióta leültek.  
\- Igen, jó tanár és kiváló házvezető. De hát a legjobbtól is tanult – mondta Bimba professzor, és kollégái hevesen bólintottak mellette.  
\- Éppen csak a szülőkkel és főleg a Minisztériummal voltak véget nem érő vitáink az ifjú Malfoyt illetően. De aztán kénytelenek voltak belátni, hogy követem Dumbledore professzor módszerét, és nem hagyom, hogy beleszóljanak abba, kit tartok katedrára érdemesnek – mondta szigorúan az igazgatónő.  
\- Aztán mi történt? – érdeklődött Harry.  
\- Bár a pontos sorrendet nem tudjuk, de az biztos, hogy fokozatosan kiüresedtek a festmények, illetve megmerevedtek a portréalakok. Olyanok lettek, mint a mugli festmények, lélektelen, sematikus ábrázolása a múlt egyik-másik alakjának. Aztán a lépcsők nagy része nem mozog már, egyes tantermeket sem tudunk használni, mert nem tudjuk kinyitni az ajtókat többé; tudják, azokat, amelyeket régen kérlelni, vagy csiklandozni kellett. Komolyan akkor rémültünk meg, amikor a házvezető szellemek váltak köddé; míg a tanulók hétköznapi életét az keseríti, hogy nyitva kell hagyniuk a házuk titkos ajtaját, mert nincs mágikus festmény, állatkép, vagy dísz, ami jelszót kérne tőlük.  
\- Eltűnt a Kövér Dáma? – csodálkozott Ron. Harry és Hermione nyugtalanul pillantottak egymásra.  
\- El, két éve, Halloweenkor, Weasley. Rögtön az után, hogy Félig-fejnélküli Nick és a Véres Báró itt a Nagyteremben, a diákok szeme láttára foszlott szét – mondta a visszatérő Draco Malfoy.  
\- Mi újság, Draco?  
\- Semmi jó, asszonyom – válaszolta. – Madam Cvikker beszorult a könyvtárba, mert nem működött az ajtón a nyitóbűbáj, valaki meg volt annyira tökkelütött, hogy becsapta maga mögött.  
\- Szívesen segítek – ajánlkozott Ron –, csak egy robbantás az egész.  
\- Kösz, Weasley, megoldottam nélküled – fintorgott a szőke férfi. – A griffendéles rohamtempó nem biztos, hogy jót tesz a könyveknek.  
\- Ezen kívül? – kérdezte McGalagony, igyekezvén mellőzni a régi ellenfelek csatározását.  
\- A fúriafűz is lemerevedett. Hagrid kutyája hajnalban vette észre, Hagrid azóta próbálta magához téríteni. Ugyan én fel nem foghatom, mitől éledne fel egy fa egy üveg whiskytől… – fejezte be beszámolóját a vállát vonogatva a férfi.  
\- Csinált ő már cifrábbat is, hidd el nekünk – vigyorgott a vörös hajú auror. Az igazgatónő kérdőn nézett az összemosolygó Arany trióra.  
\- Akarom én azt tudni?  
\- Nem – felelték egyszerre a barátok, majd kitört belőlük a nevetés. Jókedvük ragadós volt, mert láttukra egykori professzoraik elmosolyodtak.

  
\- Ha nincs más, én visszamennék a szobámba – térített mindenkit magához egy hűvös hang.  
\- Ugyan, Draco, igyon velünk egy csésze teát, aztán beszéljük meg, hogy milyen sorrendben kezdünk neki az újabb kutatásnak – javasolta Bimba professzor.  
\- Köszönöm, de átadom a lehetőséget a frissen érkezett _„szakértőknek”_ – hangsúlyozta ki az utolsó szót a szőke varázsló. – A laborban leszek, ha kellek – mondta, majd ismét elviharzott lobogó köpennyel.  
\- Eddig sosem hittem a reinkarnációban, de ez a mozdulat… – képedt el Ron.  
\- Tiszta Piton professzor volt – értett egyet Harry.  
\- Nos, igen. Ha nem kérnek mást, akkor induljunk el a könyvtárba, odakészítettem már az eddigi kutatási feljegyzéseinket – szorgalmazta McGalagony. – Vagy előbb felmennének a toronyba?  
\- Luna alhat velünk? – kérdezte Harry, majd a csodálkozó arcok láttán elpirult. – Tudják, ő az én…  
\- Gyógyítód, nővérkéd, mentőangyalod – segítette ki Ron barátját. – Luna a Szent Mungó háborús rehabilitációs szakosztályán végzett, Harryből írja a szakdolgozatát.  
\- Tényleg? – kerekedett el Harry szeme is. Nem emlékezett semmi ilyesmire, bár attól még igaz lehetett a dolog.  
\- Tényleg. Persze név nélkül fogsz benne szerepelni, te leszel az „Alany” – mondta a szőke lány üdvözült mosollyal ajkán.  
\- Ha így áll a dolog, természetesen alhatnak együtt – mondta kissé elpirulva az igazgatónő.  
\- Nem, elég, ha egy szobában alszunk mind – pontosította volt tanáraik megkönnyebbülésére Hermione. – Könnyebben megy a munka, ha azonos helyiségben vagyunk, és rögtön meg tudjuk beszélni, amint új ötletünk támad. Igaz is, új ötlet; a házimanók még itt vannak?  
\- Igen, bár az ő varázserejük is hanyatlik. Kénytelenek felosztani egymás között a napszakokat, mert nem bírnak csak négy-hat órát fenn lenni egyfolytában – mesélte McGalagony.  
\- Aluszékonyak? – pontosította a fiatalabb boszorka.  
\- Igen.  
\- Érdekes, még sosem hallottam ilyet – morogta maga elé Hermione, és elmerült a gondolataiban. Barátai összemosolyogtak a feje felett, majd felálltak és elindultak, hogy megmutassák Lunának a Griffendél toronyhelyiségét. A barna hajú boszorka jócskán lemaradva követette társait, de amikor belépett a vörös-arany szobába ő is felélénkült.  
\- Mindenütt jó, de legjobb… – kezdte Ron.  
\- …otthon – fejezte be Harry, és Mione nem tudott mást tenni, csak könnyeit visszafogva mosolyogni eme egyszerű életbölcsesség hallatán.

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

 _Biztosan siklott a vékony kéz a bőrén, pont úgy érintve őt, ahogy vágyott rá, ahogy remélte. Remegve feküdt a másik karjaiban, azokban az erős karokban, melyeket gyerekként megvetett, de most már tudta, mindig számított a gazdájuknak._  
_\- Potter, nézz rám! – parancsolóan, sürgetően suttogott a szőke férfi, neki meg esze ágában se volt ellenállni. Nem is tudott volna, látnia kellett a másik arcát, tekintetét, vágytól elszíneződve. A szürke szemek most feketék voltak, lázas fény csillogott bennük, aztán a másik odahajolt Harry szájára, és nyoma se volt az undornak, ellenszenvnek, mint régen, amit gyerekként érzett a másik iránt. Hogy is ne, akarta ő is a csókot, nem érdekelte természetük különbözősége, csak a férfi követelődző szája._

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

Potter nem nézett ki jól, állapította meg magában Draco, úgy egy hónappal az után, hogy Roxfortba érkeztek. Miután a kis csodacsapat betette lábát az iskolába, Draco a hétvégéket a Malfoy kúriában kezdte tölteni, egy kis magánkutatást végezve. Tanárként nem volt ideje és kedve a Reggeli Próféta idétlen cikkeit olvasni, de egy házimanóval felhozatta a háború utáni összes újságot, és nekiállt végigolvasni azokat. Egy egyszerű bűbáj pirossal kiemelte, ha egy cikkben felbukkant Potter, Granger, Weasley vagy Lovegood neve, és viszonylag gyorsan, három nap alatt nyomon követhette volt iskolatársai múltját. Draco elmerengett azon, hogy milyen különös volt a sors a mindig utált ellenfelével szemben, hiába halt meg hőn szeretett mentora, Dumbledore, mégis más végezte el a piszkos munkát, más győzte le Voldemortot. Neki ugyan mindegy volt, hogy Neville mindig béna Longbottom, vagy Idegesítő Potter lett-e végül a Kiválasztott, de tény és való, meghökkentő volt az események ilyetén fordulata, meglehetősen váratlan. Rita Vitrol persze nem tudott teljes beszámolót írni a történtekről, a csata minden résztvevője másként számolt be ugyanazokról az eseményekről. Mégis, amit ki tudott venni a szenzációhajhászó leírásokból és a többször is változtatott cikkekből, az volt: hogy Pottert eltalálta egy átok, ájultan feküdt, míg Granger és Weasley együtt vágták le Nagini fejét, és a Sötét Nagyurat Longbottom győzte le.

  
Aztán a hős kómában feküdt hét évig, hosszas álmából feléledve pedig nem várta többé se vörös barátnő, se hűséges barátok. Viszont állítólag nem stimmelt vele valami, de erről semmi konkrét információt nem tudott összeszedni a szívós újságírónő, holott próbálkozott, olyannyira, hogy a Szent Mungóból örök időkre ki lett tiltva. Draco valószínűnek tartotta, hogy a nő megkísérelt megvesztegetni pár kórházi alkalmazottat, de Vitrol nyájas modora is megtévesztő lehetett egyesek számára; még jól emlékezett rá, hogy milyen szöveget adott elő neki a riporter a negyedik évükben. Lovegood neve jó párszor romantikus felhanggal került szóba, de ez ugyanúgy lehetett újságírói túlzás is, mint a valóság. A csodacsapat nem vette észre, azonban Draco szemmel tartotta őket, megfigyelte viselkedésüket, főleg az egymáshoz való viszonyukat. Gyerekként mindig irigyelte a trió összetartását, de Potter most a szőke boszorkányhoz fordult legelőbb, ha valami gondja támadt. Volt barátai pedig inkább egymással voltak elfoglalva, illetve Granger szokás szerint beköltözött a könyvtárba, Weasley pedig mellette bóbiskolt; úgy látszik, még mindig a nő volt a csapat esze, ez nem változott diákkoruk óta. A fekete hajú volt griffendéles órákat el tudott üldögélni Dumbledore sírjánál, csendesen bámulva a Rengeteget, a kastélyt, időnként félrehajtott fejjel hallgatózva. Úgy nézett ki, mintha látna, érzékelne valamit, amit egyszerű halandó nem vesz észre, normál varázslónak láthatatlan. De ahogy teltek-múltak a napok, Granger minél többet olvasott, annál többet kérdezett, Weasley reggel-este körbejárt és felmérte a kastély mágiájának veszteségét, Lovegood egyre többet ment az erdőbe; Potter szeme alatt pedig egyre feketébbek lettek a karikák. Nem alhatott túl jól, habár az álmatlanság Draco életének is szerves része volt, a másik férfit is gyakran látta késő éjszaka, kora hajnalban a folyosókon kóborolni. Egyszer-kétszer még követni is szerette volna, legalábbis megérintette őt a kíváncsiság. De hát McGalagony kipréselte belőle az ígéretet – hogy ha kedves nem bír lenni velük, legalább elkerüli őket –, így békén hagyta a fekete hajú férfit.

  
Egy reggel aztán, Potter a pince felé vette az irányt, és Draco képtelen volt tovább ellenállni a kényszernek; egyszerűen tudnia kellett, hogy mi járatban volt a másik. A férfi sebesen szedte a lábát, hátra se nézett, szinte szaladt a céljáig. Draco meglepődött, mikor megpillantotta a még mindig mágikus festményt. Sokat törte rajta a fejét, hogy Piton portréja mitől volt képes még mindig mozogni, holott lassanként minden másik igazgató képe lemerevedett. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy volt házvezetője annyira időtálló és elnyűhetetlen személyiség volt életében, hogy kevés bűbáj lett volna képes rá hatni holtában sem. Minden bizonnyal ugyanezen ellenálló képesség miatt működött még Dumbledore és Phineas Nigellus Black mágikus portréja is, fáradhatatlan volt életében mindhárom varázsló.

  
\- Tudom, hogy hallja, hogy itt van – kezdte mondandóját Potter. – Hagyja abba, ne leskelődjön utánam, hagyjon békén!  
\- Nem tudom, miről beszél, Potter. Még mindig nem nőtt ki abból, hogy engem gyanúsítson minden furcsaságért, ami magával történik? – válaszolta jól szórakozva a professzor mágikus lenyomata.  
\- Tudom, hogy meglátott aznap, ott volt a tájképben, ne is tagadja!  
\- Eszemben sincs, Potter, végül is, ha jól sejtem, oly kevesen mondhatják el magukról, hogy a Nagy Hős Harry Potter az ő nevüket sikoltva élvez el, hogy bizonyos szempontból még büszke is vagyok Dracóra. – Piton nyíltan belevigyorgott a másik döbbent arcába.  
A szőke varázsló kénytelen volt egyetérteni, ez meglepő és izgató észrevétel volt. Ő és Potter, Potter és ő. Igen, be kellett vallania, határozottan volt valami az ötletben. Valami, amitől a farka meg is mozdult.  
\- Illúziókba rángatja magát, Potter. A valóság nem az, aminek látszik. Ez a kastély sem az, sőt, az egész varázslóvilág sem más, mint egy iszonyatos melléfogás! – Piton kijelentése keményen hangzott.  
\- Hogy érti ezt? – nézett rá elképedve Potter, de a volt tanár leült a festményen található asztalhoz, hátat fordított neki, és nem válaszolt, hiába szólongatta.

  
\- Rám gondolt, azt hiszem – szólalt meg egy hang a folyosó egyik sötét szegletéből.  
Firenze, a kentaur, lépett elő, szomorúan nézve Harryre, majd háta mögé pillantva Dracóra is. A szőke nem tehetett mást, előbújt rejtekéből, és igyekezett nem rábámulni a piruló griffendélesre.  
\- _A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni._ Az én hibám az egész, azt hiszem.  
\- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Draco is.  
\- A kastély hanyatlása, Harry látomásai, és az is, hogy Neville pusztította el a gonoszt.  
\- Hogyan? – rekedten, döbbenten hangzott a kérdés Potter ajkáról, teljesen megzavarodva nézett a fekete hajú a kentaurra. Draco nem tudta hibáztatni, Piton első szava óta mintha egy szürreális álomba csöppent volna, semmit sem értett ő sem.

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

Firenze körülnézett a hallgatóságán, az igazgatói irodába zsúfolódott az összes tanár és persze Harry Potter a barátaival. Álmélkodva néztek rá, egytől-egyig, talán csak Draco Malfoy szemében izzott a harag.  
\- Hogy érti azt, hogy maga tehet mindenről? – tette fel a mindenkit érdeklő kérdést Minerva McGalagony.  
\- Annak idején, mesterem halálakor megfogadtam, hogy nem mondok soha senkinek jóslatot, mert a halandók, még ha varázstudók is, hajlamosak saját maguk kényére-kedvére lefordítani egy-egy jóslatot. A Harryvel kapcsolatos sorokat például két gyermekre is vonatkoztatni lehetett volna, Neville csak egy nappal született előbb nála, igaz?  
\- Igen, de hogy jön ez ide? – nézett értetlenül Hermione.  
\- Úgy, hogy amikor megsebesültem a roxforti csatában, Harry odajött hozzám. A köpenye volt rajta, azt hiszem, el akart indulni az erdőbe Voldemorthoz, igaz? – fordult a fekete hajú fiatalemberhez.  
\- Igen, oda indultam, de arra már nem emlékszem, hogy oda is értem-e – nézett elgondolkozva maga elé Harry.  
\- A legvalószínűbb az, hogy el kellett volna menned, megküzdened a gonosszal, és legyőznöd őt, mert Te vagy az igazi Kiválasztott, soha nem volt az más. Még Neville se, sajnálom – mondta a kentaur.  
\- De hát akkor mi történt? – kotyogott közbe Hermione.  
\- Harry odajött hozzám, és megkérdezte, hogy mi a véleményem, mi lesz a csata végkimenetele. Én pedig egy pillanatra feledtem az adott szavam, mesterem minden intését, és azt mondtam neki, hogy a leginkább célravezető az volna, ha csapdát állítanának Voldemortnak.  
\- Csapdát? – visszhangozta a boszorkány, homlokát ráncolva.  
\- Igen, áldozzanak fel valakit, figyelemelterelésként, amíg meg tudják ölni a gonosz kíséretét, Naginit és a halálfalókat. Mondják azt, hogy tévedett mindenki, főleg Dumbledore, aki hajlamos volt az embereket az ismert tulajdonságaik fölé értékelni, és Sybill Trelawney szavai: _” Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…”_ nem Harryre vonatkoznak, hanem Neville-re.  
\- Merlin segíts! – sóhajtott fel Hermione, és meredten rábámult barátaira.

  
\- Már te is emlékszel, igaz? – nézett Firenze szomorúan a boszorkányra.  
\- Rémlik, hogy állunk Ronnal, nem messze Harrytől és magától, körülöttünk nyüzsögnek számosan, de mégis mintha hallanám az elsuttogott szavakat… Aztán meghallom, hogy valaki Harryt szólítja a nevén… Neville volt az, te voltál – nézett Hermione gyerekkori barátjukra. Neville kétségbeesett képet vágott, Ron zavarodottat, Harry pedig töprengőt. A szobában lévő többi személy, legyen tanár, vagy egykori diáktárs, pisszenés nélkül figyelte a beszélgetés végét.  
\- Neville hangjára emlékszem, és arra is, hogy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő legyen a csalétek – mondta végül Harry. – Megegyeztünk, hogy három oldalról megyünk az erdőbe, ti ketten Ronnal elintézitek a kígyót, Neville besétál Voldemort keze közé, én meg hátulról intézek el mindenkit. De hogy ezután mi történt… – állt meg az elbeszélésben a fekete hajú varázsló.  
\- Nyilván csődöt mondott az elképzelésetek – szólt közbe Draco. – Mit akartál bevetni az összes halálfaló ellen, tarolóátkot, Potter?  
\- Nem, táltostüzet – válaszolta a volt griffendéles. Draco nem értette, hogy mitől támadt kényelmetlen érzése, hogy esetleg neki már volt dolga ezzel a tűzzel.  
\- Ezek után mi történt? – kérdezte az igazgatónő.  
\- Hamarabb fedezték fel Harryt, mint reméltük – felelte Hermione. – Voldemort és a halálfalók minden irányba elkezdték az átkaikat szórni, ami félig segítség volt nekünk, mert meg tudtuk ölni Naginit, megsebezték egymást, válogatás nélkül, de Harryt is eltalálta egy rontás.  
\- Valahogy szerencsénk volt, szinte minden egyszerre történt; Harry elesett, Nagini elpusztult és Voldemort a földre került, fejét fogva kínjában. Ezt használtam ki, nem is gondolkoztam, csak kimondtam a halálos átkot – mondta Neville csendesen.  
\- Mint ahogy mi is, veled egy időben, meg talán Bellatrix Lestrange is, bár ő rád célzott, de nem talált el – fejezte be a beszámolót a boszorka.

  
\- Szóval, pusztán a szerencsének volt köszönhető, hogy legyőztétek őt? – nézett döbbenten egyik elbeszélőről a másikra Draco. Hihetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy ilyen kezdetleges támadási terv ekkora sikert tudott elérni.  
\- Hát… Végül is… Igen – ismerte be Ron a fejét vakarva.  
\- Ez mind nagyon érdekes, de miért is kapcsolódik a Roxforthoz? – térített vissza mindenkit a jelenbe McGalagony professzor száraz hangja.  
\- Ahogy már mondtam, igazgatónő: A tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni – vette magához a szót újra Firenze. – A kastély, jobban mondva a körülötte cirkáló mágia a benne élők és a varázslótársadalom tagjainak varázserejével is táplálkozik. Minden tanuló személyiségéről, jövőjéről van elképzelése a Teszlek Süvegnek, közvetve a Roxfortnak. Ha ez megváltozik, akkor az változást okoz nemcsak a diák életében, hanem a roxforti házak versenyében, az illető barátainak sorsában is. Egyszóval megváltozik minden érintett mágikus élőlény vagy varázstárgy viszonya, kapcsolata az illető diákkal.  
\- Dominó effektus – motyogta Hermione.  
\- Micsoda? – meredtek rá a barátai.  
\- A muglik így hívják, dominó effektus. Vesszünk egy dominót, ez egy pici játéklap, körbeállítjuk sok száz társával, és meglökjük az elsőt; akkor az első elborítja a másodikat, a második a harmadikat, és így tovább a sor végéig – magyarázta a boszorka. – Politikai, gazdasági, pénzügyi, sőt egészségügyi értelemben is használják ezt a kifejezést. Arra utalnak vele, hogy senki sem különálló, elszigetelt személyiség, cég, vállalkozás, mert mind hatással vagyunk, vannak egymásra, még akkor is, ha nem tudnak róla.  
\- Szóval, ti, amit tettetek, az hatott így, hogy megváltozott tőle a Roxfort? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Nem, ifjú Malfoy – felelte Firenze. – Az én szavam volt az, ami elindította a változást, nem Harry vagy a barátai cselekedetei.  
\- Én inkább ballépéseiknek definiálnám, de mindegy – húzta el a száját Draco. – A lényegen ez nem változtat, a Roxfort hanyatlik és ezt meg kellene állítani valahogyan.  
\- Nos, igen, de hogyan? Nincs valamilyen varázsige, amivel meg lehetne erősíteni a kastély mágiáját? – kérdezte Ron.  
\- Ha létezne ilyesmi, Mr. Weasley, biztosíthatom róla, hogy már évek óta elvégeztük volna azt a varázslatot – mondta fagyosan az igazgatónő.

  
\- Egyáltalán melyik pillanatnak kéne megváltoznia? – fordult Firenzéhez Hermione.  
\- Mit forgatsz a fejedben, Mione? – lépett közelebb barátjához Harry. Mindenki más is érdeklődve nézett a boszorkára.  
\- Időt kell nyernünk – nézett nyomatékosan a lány a fekete hajú varázslóra.  
\- Ó, igen, ez jó ötlet, de hogyan? Azt hittem, hogy mind elpusztult? – motyogta Harry, míg a többi szobában lévő értetlenül bámult a beszélgetőkre.  
\- Azt hiszem, hogy van egy ötletünk, Professzor, de azt talán jobb lenne szűkebb körben megbeszélni – jelentette ki Hermione határozottan. A tanárok mind felháborodottan meredtek a boszorkányra, még a mindig elvont Luna Lovegood is kíváncsian méregette Mionét.  
\- Mennyire szűk körre gondolt, Miss Granger? – kérdezett rá az igazgatónő.  
\- A házvezető tanárok maradhatnak, Firenze is, mert talán adhat kiindulási ötletet. De sajnos a többieknek – nézett szabadkozva körül – mind menniük kell. Neked is Luna, és neked is Neville – mondta a barátainak.  
Nem mondhatni, hogy minden tanár elégedetten sétált ki a megbeszélésről, és Longbottom arca is piroslott a szégyentől, hogy hiába győzte le Voldemortot, ezúttal távoznia kellett. Mikor mindenki léptei elhaltak, Hermione az ajtó felé fordult, újra védő, záró és némító varázst bocsátott ki rá.  
\- Szükség volt erre? – nézett rosszallóan McGalagony professzor.  
\- Igen, asszonyom – felelte a barna hajú boszorkány –, azt hiszem, a törvényszegésről jobb, ha kevesen tudnak.  
\- Nocsak, Granger, az emlékeid visszatérésével elvesztetted a józan eszed? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Nem, csak kérni szeretnék McGalagony professzortól egy szívességet, amit elvileg már nem is birtokolhat – mondta Hermione, rá se pillantva a mardekáros házvezetőre. Nem érdekelte a piszkálódása, inkább a piruló volt tanárát leste.  
\- Mi lenne az, Miss Granger?  
\- Egy időnyerő, asszonyom. Szükségünk lenne Hermione régi nyakláncára, hogy vissza tudjunk utazni az időben – mondta Harry, barátja mellé lépve. – Nem kerülhetem el a végzetem, még ha most jó is nekem így.

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

 _Szárnyak nélküli angyal, testetlen vágy, kézre kerített álom. Felnéz, feléje néz, és Harry szíve kihagy egy ütemet. Senki sem sejti, hogy mennyire kínozza őt az ötlet, menjenek együtt, harcoljanak együtt, éljék túl együtt azt a csatát. Pedig valahol a szíve mélyén mintha lapulna egy érzés, talán egy szempillantásnyi vízió, hogy megbízhat a szőkében, mert egykor, mikor lehetősége volt rá, nem árulta el, se őt, se a barátait, hiába kérték a szülei, hiába furakodott Bellatrix Lestrange az agyába, a gondolataiba, az igazság után kutatva._  
_Valahogy így képzelte el régen a vélákat, hogy öntudatlanul vonzóak, csak fejüket a magasba emelve, némiképpen önhitten és kényesen lenézve mindenki mást haladnak az élet útján, törik a szíveket, erősödik önbizalmuk minden bámuló szempár láttán. Most ő sem különb, bár igyekszik nem nézni percenként a másik mozdulatait, de vonzza a bőre fehérsége, a haja libbenése, a szája vékony vonala. Gyöngyfehér fogakat rejt a szőke ajka, szürkéskék szeme egyedülálló volt mindig is, és utánozhatatlanul képes bármit kifejezni szemöldöke ráncolásával, teste megfeszülésével, szája sarkának apró rándulásával._

  
_Régen, még az ébredése előtt, gyerekként vak volt a világra, nem gondolta sosem, hogy mennyire árulkodó tud lenni a testnyelv. Aztán a Szent Mungóban töltött hosszú, néma hónapok alatt, míg megtanulta újra kezelni varázserejét, járni és beszélni, volt ideje megfigyelni az embereket. Luna mindig is nyílt volt hozzá, póztalan, egyenes mozdulataiban is, nem volt mellékzöngéje, titkos hátsó gondolata, második véleménye szavainak, mit egy-egy apró testrész rezdülése árult volna el. De a többiek… Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy lesz majd megint idő, mikor a varázslók világát újra megveti, utálja majd a háta mögött összesúgókat. De a gyógyítók, javasasszonyok között is számos olyan volt, aki kettős gondolkozással, mércével bírt; és Harry látnoki képességei segítségével, gyermeki érzékenységével hamar elfordult az őt ajnározóktól. Nem gyógyítani vágyták, hanem megjavítani, kiegészíteni, átalakítani, mintha egy kis törött játék volna. Luna közelsége és a rengeteg olvasás volt az egyetlen fegyvere ellenük, mert gyűlölte az érzést, hogy olyan gyógyítja őt, aki kilépve szobájából alig várja, hogy pletykálhasson róla._

  
_Ilyen körülmények között persze meg is járhatta volna a találkozást, a röpke viszonyt, amit Gabriel Tate-tel, egy nála fiatalabb ex-hugrabugos fiúval folytatott. Ha ugyan viszonynak lehet nevezni a néhány lopott csókot, a kezek vándorlását egymás intim testrészei felé, mit a gyönyör koronázott meg, szinte egyetlen érintéstől. Rövid, pár hónapos, úgynevezett beszélgetéseik után nem volt a dolognak jövője, mert hiába volt a fiú angyali névvel megáldva, ő is szívesen eldicsekedett volna a hódításával. Luna meglátogatta Tate-et, aki hirtelen elfeledkezett Harryről, aztán segített barátjának összecsomagolni és a Grimmauld téri házába költözni. A lánynak természetes volt, hogy Harry szexuális érdeklődése új irányba fordult; Harrynek tartott évekig, míg első próbálkozása kudarcát kiheverte._  
_Most tudta, hogy mire, kire vágyott, hevesen, vadul és valószínűleg a viszonzás minden reménye nélkül. Már percek óta nem tudja, hogy miről beszélnek a többiek, hogyan tervezik az időutazást, mert annyira elmerült a múltjába, túlságosan is utat engedett a képzelődéseinek. De nem tehet róla, már az első este óta, mikor újra meglátta, forr a vér tőle, keményedik az öle Draco meztelenségének gondolatára is._

  
_\- Mit szólsz hozzá, Harry, így jó lesz? – Hermione hangja a földre rántja az ábrándjaiból._  
_\- Igen, persze, természetesen – helyesel ész nélkül. Magán érzi mindenki pillantását, de csak egyetlen szempár miatt pirul el. – Ha lehet, akkor én most vissza is mennék a szobámba, előkészülni – nyögi ki az első hazugságot, ami az eszébe jut._  
_Alig bírja megvárni a helyeslő mormogásokat, kis híján szárnyra kap futtában, hogy minél távolabb kerülhessen Tőle. Még akkor is képtelen elfogadni, hogy Draco a vágyálmai tárgya, miközben szobaajtójának dőlve, a szőke nevét nyögve, a tenyerébe élvez._

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

Draco még egy nap után is csak fejét csóválva állt, amiért hagyta magát rábeszélni, hogy kísérje el Pottert a múltba, ráadásul pont a Roxfort elleni csata kellős közepébe. Persze egy kis hang fennen sikította agyában, lelkében, hogy ez nem is akkora áldozat, ha végre kettesben lesznek, akkor majd rá fog tudni kérdezni Potter ama szexuális töltetű álmára is; de ezt megpróbálta inkább figyelmen kívül hagyni. Össze kellett magukat szedniük, ha épségben akartak visszatérni. Már tegnap, a megbeszélés után rájött, hogy ez a valóság egy alternatív világ lesz; ha visszatérnek a múltba, és megváltoztatják azt, akkor ő sosem lesz a Mardekár házvezetője, vagy mágiatörténet tanár. Órákig eltöprengett azon, hogy mi lesz vajon a jövője, feltéve, hogy megússza a csatát; túlélik-e a szülei, milyen lesz az a varázsvilág, lesz-e benne hely egy volt halálfaló csemetének? Főképpen, lesznek-e még támogatói, mint most, McGalagony, akik nélkül nem boldogult volna az első években.  
Potter komor arccal állt az igazgatóasszony irodája előtt, elmaradhatatlan barátaival együtt. Granger fojtott hangon magyarázott neki valamit, míg Weasley csak a fejét csóválta, és újfent bizalmatlan arcot vágott Draco felé. Előző nap óta próbálta rábeszélni McGalagonyt arra, hogy ő mehessen a hőssel, de Granger meglepő módon jobban bízott Draco tanulmányaiban és hazugságra való képességeiben, mert ő erősködött a szokatlan párosítás mellett.

  
\- Ha véletlenül egy halálfaló megpróbálja Harryt lekapcsolni, Draco tud segíteni neki, Ron. Te viszont nem tudod kilopni őt a Malfoy kúriából, ha szükséges, vagy nem állhatsz Piton elé segítséget kérni, igaz?  
\- Akkor se tetszik a terv – duzzogta Weasley.  
\- Tetszeni nekem se tetszik, túl sok a bizonytalan tényező benne – ismerte el az okostojás boszorka. – De akkor is, Harry legnagyobb támogatója, az egyetlen aduász most csak Draco Malfoy lehet, akár bízol benne, akár nem.  
Az igazgatónő valószínűleg már várta őket, a kora reggeli óra ellenére is, mert még mielőtt Weasley újra kezdhette volna az előző napi vitáját, McGalagony beinvitálta őket a szobájába. Firenze ott állt a kandalló előtt, és egyesével köszöntötte a belépőket, majd Potterhez fordult.  
\- A legjobb az, amit tehetsz, hogy elkerülsz engem, illetve elintézed, hogy a múltbéli másod elkerüljön engem – tanácsolta neki. – Elvileg a te feladatod az lenne, hogy megöld Naginit, majd végezz a gonosszal, de úgy, hogy mindenképp Te ölöd meg Voldemortot, senki más. Aztán, ha ez sikerült, akkor megszűnik ez a valóság, mert értelmét veszti ez az alternatíva, és a csata utáni napon fogsz ébredni, lehet, hogy emlékek nélkül.  
\- Rendben, megpróbálom – bólintott Potter. – Fura lesz nélkületek – mondta barátainak, mire Granger odalépett hozzá és megölelte.  
\- Emlékszel, ott leszünk, csak éppen Ron családja mellett – felelte a boszorka, mire mindhárom barát szeme összecsillant.  
\- Bár tehetnék valamit, hogy megelőzzem – motyogta a fekete hajú varázsló, de Weasley leintette.  
\- Nem tudod a múlt minden elemét meg nem történtté tenni, Harry. Jó lenne, ha élhetne, de van, ami még az időnyerőnek is sok lenne – mondta a vörös hajú, majd átölelte a könnyező Granger vállát.

  
Draco nem értette, hogy miről, kiről szólhat a beszélgetésük, de eltökélte, hogy ezt is kiszedi Potterből. Igaz, ha minden jól megy, alig pár órát kell a múltban tölteniük, ahhoz, hogy Potter legyen a Nagyúr gyilkosa, de akkor is, megtesz minden tőle telhetőt, hogy a másik titkaihoz férkőzhessen. Mert szerette volna, ha Potter is bízott volna benne, és nem csak Granger szavára egyezett volna bele a tervükbe. A boszorkány igyekezett a lehető legpontosabban beállítani az időnyerőt, mert szerencsére Flitwick professzor emlékezett rá, hogy mikor adott a csata részt vevőinek és Potternek egy órát a Nagyúr arra, hogy személyesen járuljon eléje. Ennek az órának az elejét célozták meg kiindulási alapnak, mert a fekete hajú ekkor egyedül volt, tehát senki se látta, nem fog zavart okozni, ha esetleg az igazgatói szobába zárják, és helyette győznek. Ez volt az elmélet, most pedig gyakorlatba próbálják majd ültetni az elgondolást, vagy majd rögtönöznek, ahogy a helyzet megkívánja.

  
\- Indulhatunk, Potter? – Draco megelégelte a várakozást, és igyekezett határozottnak, célratörőnek mutatkozni, még akkor is, ha számos probléma várhat rájuk.  
\- Igen – nézett rá komolyan a másik. Még egyszer átölelte a barátait, majd hozzá lépett.  
McGalagony professzor a nyakukba akasztotta az időmérőjét, Draco pedig megkezdte a forgatást. Egy fordulat, kettő, három, elmerült a számolásban. Csak a szeme sarkából pillantotta meg Potter karját, ahogy kettősükre borította a láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegét, majd felkapta őket az idő rejtélyes áramlata.

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

**III. Fejezet: A Roxforti Csata (1998. május 2.)**

 

A fagyos magas hang még egyszer visszhangot vetett a kastély környékén, majd némaság borult a tájra. Hermione és Ron egyszerre rázták tagadóan a fejüket, majd Harryre néztek.  
\- Ne hallgass rá!  
\- Minden rendben lesz – tette hozzá Hermione is – csak menjünk be a kastélyba. Gyerünk Harry!  
A fekete hajú engedelmeskedett barátainak, még egy pillantást vetett Piton holttestére, de aztán a többiek után mászott az alagútba. Amíg görnyedt, végig Voldemort szavai jártak a fejében.  
Hagytad, hogy a barátaid haljanak meg, ahelyett, hogy kiállj velem, szemtől szembe. Egy órán át foglak várni a Tiltott Rengetegben, Harry Potter… csak egy órát, aztán…  
A kastély túl csöndes volt, ahhoz képest, hogy előbb még csatáztak benne. A bejárati lépcsőt törmelék és vér borította gazdagon.  
\- Hová lett mindenki? – suttogta Hermione.

  
Ron bevezette őket a nagyterembe, míg Harry megállt az ajtóban. Az asztalokat félretolták, halottak és sebesültek feküdtek mindenfelé. Harry meglátta Firenzét, az oldalán sebesült meg a kentaur, vérzett és képtelen volt lábra állni, bárhogy is próbálkozott vele. Harry eszébe jutott, hogy Firenze milyen gyakran mondott bölcseket, mennyiszer adott már tanácsot, útmutatót neki, és hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megindult a kentaur felé.  
De alig tett pár lépést, mikor egy addig előtte álló köpenybe burkolózó alak arrébb lépett, és szemei elé szörnyű látvány tárult. Fred teste mellett sírva gyűlt a családja, és nem messze tőle feküdt Remus Lupin feleségével, Tonkssal. Hátratántorodott, a csuklyás alak mozdult már felé, hogy segítsen neki, mikor egy másik ismeretlen hátrébb húzta a köpenyest. De Harry tudatáig nem ért fel ez a közjáték, mert azt hitte, azon nyomban kiszakad a szíve, ha tovább kell néznie, ki halt meg őhelyette. Megfordult és felszaladt a lépcsőn, egyenesen az igazgatói szobába tartott.

A két köpenyes kihasználta azt, hogy mindenki el volt foglalva a sérültekkel, a gyászolással, és csöndben kilopóztak a Nagyteremből. Követték Harryt Dumbledore szobájáig, majd az ajtó előtt várakoztak.  
\- Menjünk be? – suttogta a vékonyabb alak.  
\- Nem, azt hiszem Dumbledore-ral kellett volna beszélnem – mondta fojtott hangon a másik.  
\- A halott igazgatóval, Potter?  
\- Igen, a képmásával. Vagy esetleg Piton emlékeit kellene megnéznem, hátha ő tudott valamit, amit én nem. Hátha általa hagyott Dumbledore utasítást, hogyan végezzek mégis én Voldemorttal.  
\- Ne mond ki a nevét! – sziszegte dühösen a másik.  
\- Malfoy, ez csak egy név, ráadásul egy halott neve.  
\- Ott, a mi világunkban. Azonban itt – nem magyarázta tovább félelmét Draco Malfoy.  
\- Te hol voltál?  
\- Amíg állt a csata? Perselus szobájában. Próbáltam eldönteni, hogy mit tegyek, menjek ki a Rengetegbe, a szüleimhez, meg a Nagyúrhoz, vagy próbáljak bujkálni, és várjam ki a harc végét.

  
Harry elgondolkodva hallgatózott, múltbéli hasonmása a szobában előhúzott valamit. A hangokból ítélve a volt igazgató merengőjét akarta használni.  
\- Üljünk le, ez el fog tartani egy ideig, szerintem.  
Továbbra is a fülükhöz szorították a telefüleket, amit Rontól kaptak, és így várakoztak, a folyosón ücsörögve. Harry egy perc után eszmélt rá, hogy mennyire közel is került Dracóhoz, mert a szőke lélegzete súrolta az arcát. Teljesen alkalmatlan időben rohanták meg jócskán erotikus gondolatok, próbálta nem belélegezni Draco bőrének, kölnijének illatát. Igyekezett nem bámulni a másikat, nem árulni el, hogy mekkora hatással van rá a másik testének közelsége, de érzékeinek nem tudott parancsolni. Pánikhoz hasonló érzés fogta el, mikor farkát keményedni érezte, holott az időzítés, a helyszín minden volt, csak tökéletes nem. Kínjában felállt, úgy tett, mintha meghallott volna egy közeledő hangot.  
\- Mi az? – Draco is talpra állt, pálcáját előhúzva fordult körbe ellenfelet kémlelve.  
\- Talán csak egy szellem, remélem nem Hóborc – füllentette Harry.

  
\- Az lenne még szép baleset, ha meglátna – válaszolta a szőke, de aztán visszatette füléhez a telefület, és az ajtóhoz lépett. – Azt hiszem, végeztél, és jössz kifelé!  
Ketten kétfelé szaladtak el a folyosó egy-egy kanyarulatába, és a takarásból figyelték a múltbéli Harryt, ahogy kilépett az ajtón. Eltökéltség és szomorúság látszódott a fiatal arcán, aztán beburkolózott apja láthatatlanná tévő köpönyegébe, és már csak a léptei koppanását hallották, őt magát nem. Draco már épp kihajolt, mikor Harry is ugyanarra gondolt, és egy apró, bár fekete mágiában használatos követő bűbájt varázsolt pálcájával. A személyt, aki láthatatlanul sétált nem tudták követni, de léptei hangja kettőjük számára hangosabb volt, így a dobogás után siettek.

  
\- Remélem, hogy nem vezet tévútra – morogta Draco, mire Harry csak helyeselni tudott, és bízni Hermione ötletében. A lánynak, mint mindig, most is igaza volt abban, hogy azt feltételezte, Harry a nélkül cselekedne, hogy bárki is tudomást szerezne tetteiről. Hirtelen megálltak, mert a múltbéli Kiválasztott is lecövekelt Neville Longbottom mellett. Valamit megbeszéltek, majd újra a fejére húzta a köpenyét, és elindult a Rengeteg felé.  
\- Kövessük tovább? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Nem, várjuk meg itt, az erdő szélén. Ha legyőzi Voldemortot, ha nem, itt fogunk róla leghamarabb tudomást szerezni – felelte Harry.  
Beóvatoskodtak egy szélesebb fatörzs mögé, palástjaikat egy pálcalegyintéssel a fa mintázatának megfelelőn átvarázsolták, és figyelték a néma kastélyt. Csak Longbottom mászkált időnként ki, újabb sebesülteket, halottakat lebegtetve fel a lépcsőkön. Harry minden egyes tanuló láttán felszisszent, nem számított már, ki milyen házból való volt, csak a hozzátartozók valószínűsíthető fájdalma.

  
\- Nem a te hibád – fogta meg Draco a kezét, és Harry most először, mióta a múltba érkeztek, örült meg a szőke társaságának.  
Megszorította a másik végtagját, és hálásan nézett rá. Draco nem vonta vissza a kezét, hanem összesimította a karjaikat, vállaikat is, aztán így, egymáshoz dőlve, némán várakoztak tovább. Még nem telt el az óra, mikor hangos győzelemittas kiáltás szállt fel a Rengetegből, majd később Hagrid zokogása. Percek múlva a halálfalók kezdtek előjönni az erdőből, Voldemorttal az élükön, akit a félóriás kísért, karjában cipelve a múltbéli Harry Potter holttestét. Harry feszülten állt, szíve a torkában dobogott a látványra, és úgy szorította Draco kezét, hogy elfehéredtek a szőke ujjai. De ő ebből mit sem látott meg, csak a gonosz győzedelmi menetét bámulta, és igyekezett kitalálni, hogyan tudná mégis ő megölni a Nagyurat. Teljesen leblokkolt, jóformán kővé dermedten meredt a magáéhoz hasonló testre, ami halottnak látszott. Aztán észrevette, hogy a múltbéli hasonmása szempillája aprót lebben, és Draco is a füléhez hajolt, ezzel a mondattal:  
\- Él, biztosan tudom.  
\- Honnan?  
\- Anyám most mondta apámnak – suttogta a választ.  
Harrynek egy pillanatra fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan volt képes Draco másra nézni, mint az ő alteregójának testére, de igyekezett a szőke szavainak hinni, bár arca kétkedő lehetett.

  
\- Franciául mondta neki, láttam, ahogy formálta a szavakat. Ha azt akartuk, hogy valaki ne értsen meg minket, mindig az őseink nyelvén szoktunk beszélni – magyarázta Draco.  
Bár a fekete hajúnak továbbra is voltak kétségei, össze kellett magát szednie, legyűrnie a griffendéles merészséget, vakmerőséget, és kénytelen volt hinni, muszáj volt további türelmet tanúsítania, míg a múltbéli Harry felfedi terveit. A legutolsó halálfalók a búvóhelyük közelébe mentek el, és Draco rászorított Harry kezére, fejével biccentve a két fekete köpenyes felé. Halkan mondták ki a bénító varázslatokat, azonban sikeresen leterítették ellenfeleiket. Draco gúzsba kötötte a két fekete ruhást, majd megbénították őket, biztos, ami biztos alapon; aztán lecserélték saját csuklyáikat a halálfalók öltözékeire. Amint felhúzták a kapucnit a fejükre, Voldemort követőinek jellegzetes álarca arcukra került, így teljes inkognitóban tudtak elvegyülni a kastélyt ostromlók között.

  
Harry még most se volt biztos benne, hogy múltbéli változata tényleg csak tetteti a halált, együtt érzet síró barátaival, sokkosan bámuló diáktársaival. Voldemort meg egyre csak dicsekedett, és a fekete hajú pálcája már igencsak viszketett a zsebében, mikor egy alak meglökte őt.  
\- Türelem! – sziszegte a fülébe a jól ismert hang, és Harry fogcsikorgatva engedelmeskedett a szőkének.

  
Aztán egyszerre több dolog történt: a Nagyúr Neville fejére varázsolta a Teszlek Süveget, felgyújtotta azt a fiú fején, miközben a Rengeteg felől kentaurok bukkantak elő; egy időben Gróp kiáltásával, aki újra harcolni kezdett Voldemort óriásaival. Ekkor Harry meglátta, ahogy a zűrzavart kihasználta az alteregója, és eltűnt a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt.

  
\- Nyomás, tűnjünk el! – lökte meg Draco, majd megragadta Harry kezét és elkezdte a harcolók, nyilak, paták, óriáslábak, átkok közeléből elhúzni őt. Minden a feje tetején állt, Hagrid üvöltve kereste a halottnak hitt Kiválasztottat, miközben az iskola védői megint átkokkal bombázták a halálfalókat.  
\- Hová? – kiáltotta Harry futás közben Dracónak.  
\- Nem tudom, keresnünk kell egy olyan helyet, ahová órákig nem lép be senki – zihálta a választ a szőke, mire Harry átvette a vezetést.  
\- Irány az Óratorony! Leomlott, de onnan fel tudunk jutni az igazgatói szobába! – lihegte, és még gyorsabb futásra váltottak.

  
Harry és Draco nem győztek félreugrani a harcolók elől, erős védőpajzsot varázsoltak maguk köré, de így is alig-alig tudták épp bőrrel megúszni a kalandot. Az óratorony életveszélyesnek nézett ki, félig ledőlt már, és épp egy óriáspók mászott be a résen. A két időutazó egyszerre küldött gyilkos átkot az állatra, gondolkodás, habozás nélkül. Elhaladtak a tettem mellett és már éppen elindultak volna a lépcsők irányába, mikor elcsendesült a harc, mintha a részt vevők egy emberként figyeltek volna valahová. Megtorpantak ők is, fülökhöz emelték a telefület, hátha hallanak vele. Aztán negyedóra múlva egy földöntúli sikoly visszhangzott a Nagyteremből, majd a védők győzedelmes kiabálása hallatszódott. Harry és Draco egymásra néztek, elégedett mosollyal.

  
\- Azért még bújjunk el! – javasolta a szőke, és Harry szó nélkül, vigyorogva követte társát.  
Igyekeztek nesztelenül felsuhanni, míg odalent tombolt az ünneplés. A mágikus lépcső szó nélkül felvitte őket, mintha a kastély is tudta volna, hogy mi forgott kockán, miben segített a két fiatal. Beléptek az ajtón, és az idővarázslat újabb utazásra repítette őket.

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

**1998\. május 03.**

  
Harry ébredése pillanatában, ahogy körülnézett a fiúhálóban, tudta, hogy sikerrel járt az időutazás, viszont az öröm érzését egy pillanat múlva beárnyékolta a veszteség érzete is. Draco nem emlékezhet kalandjukra, hiszen a szőke ebben az életben más sorsot élt meg, nem volt roxforti professzor, se házvezető, csak egy volt halálfaló, ki tudja hol. Ez a gondolat kirepítette Harryt az ágyából, és leszaladt a griffendéles toronyhelyiségbe. Hermione és Ron egymásba fonódva, szerencsére felöltözve aludtak a legnagyobb kanapén. Harry léptei keltették fel barátait, a barna hajú boszorkány elpirult, míg Ron diadalmasan vigyorgott rajta kapottságukon.

  
\- Jó reggelt! Jól eltűntél tegnap – fedte meg Mione a fekete hajú barátjukat, miközben feltápászkodtak párjával.  
\- Nektek is! Pihennem kellett – vonta meg a vállát Harry.  
\- Hová készültél? – kérdezte Ron.  
\- McGalagonyhoz. Remélem, hogy fenn találom az igazgatói szobában, mert meg kell vele beszélnem pár dolgot.  
\- Milyen dolgot? – ráncolta Hermione a homlokát.  
\- Ha jöttök, ti is meghallgathatjátok a mondanivalómat, de nem szeretném kétszer elismételni. Ahhoz túl hihetetlen sztori, még nekem is – mondta Harry, majd elindult kifelé az őrt álló portrén át.

  
A Szürke Hölgy a szokott helyén volt, csakúgy, mint minden más mágikus festmény, és a Kiválasztott megjelenésére hangos sugdolózásba kezdtek. Harry látott egy-két mozgó lépcsősort, így végleg megnyugodott; jól érezte, érzékelte a mágia jelenlétét maga körül. Míg sétált felfelé a volt házvezetőjéhez, azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon minden képességét, amit abban a másik jövőben használt, birtokolt, elvesztett-e. Az auralátást nagyon sajnálta volna, jól jött volna továbbra is, mert ha mint sejtette, ebben a világban is számos alkalommal fog majd hazugsággal szembesülni. A látnoki képességekre nem vágyott már, viszont talán egy kis fejlesztéssel képes lehet majd itt is érezni a varázserőt minden tárgyban, személyben.  
Felért az őrt álló kőszoborhoz, ami megint szó nélkül kinyílott, csakúgy, mint előző nap a csata után. Barátai sietve utána léptek, megindult velük a mágikus forgólépcső, éppen csak összenéztek, és már ott is voltak az igazgatói szoba ajtaja előtt.

  
\- Mr. Potter, Miss Granger és Mr. Weasley. Remélem, jól aludtak – fogadta őket az ajtóban Minerva McGalagony.  
\- Igen, köszönöm, de beszélnünk kell – mondta Harry.  
\- Ez a mondat általában nem jelent jót – jegyezte meg a professzor asszony, miközben íróasztalához ült. A falon lévő mágikus képek, volt igazgatók portréi is feszülten néztek a három fiatalra, de Harryt csak egy szempár érdekelte.  
\- Professzor úr! – köszöntötte Dumbledore képmását.  
\- Harry, milyen korai viszontlátás. Segíthetek valamiben? – érdeklődött kacsintva az idős ember portréja.  
\- Igen Uram, talán eldönteni, hogy mennyien tudjanak a dologról – válaszolta a Hős.  
\- Bátorkodtam már értesíteni a házak vezetőit, mindjárt megérkeznek – felelte Dumbledore. – Kivéve persze a Mardekárt, akit nem fog képviselni senki.  
\- Ha engem kérdez, csoda, hogy ennyi ideig itt maradt – mondta fagyosan McGalagony. – Horatius Lumpsluck sosem kedvelte a bonyodalmakat.  
\- Nem, tényleg nem – a volt igazgató hangja alig hallatszódott, a belépő Bimba és Flitwick professzorok mentegetőzése miatt.

  
Miután mindenki elhelyezkedett, McGalagony intett Harrynek, aki zavartan állt fel és kezdett bele a meséjébe. Hallgatósága arcára csak időnként pillantott rá, hagyta, hogy a történet vezérelje szavait, és nem a rájuk kapott reakciók. De a hangokat, felszisszenéseket, apró csodálkozó felkiáltásokat nem tudta meg nem hallani, mint ahogy pontosan érzékelte, hogy lélegzetvétel, és pislogás nélkül meredtek rá, amikor Voldemort halálát ecsetelte.  
Újra élt mindent, újra érezte a kezdeti bizonytalanságot, tétovaságot, a pillanatot, amikor eldöntötte, hogy mindent a szerencsére bíz. Draco szerepét se föl nem nagyította, sem nem kisebbítette, de a lényeget, hogy mennyire fontos neki a másik, igyekezett eltitkolni. Remélte, hogy szavai, időnként elragadással telített jelzői nem árulták őt el, de ha igen, még az se érdekelte különösebben.  
Amikor befejezte nézett csak körül az arcokon, vegyesen látott álmélkodást, zavart, elgondolkodást.

  
\- Ha most jól értettem, akkor kétszer lett megmentve a világ? És amiben mi élünk, az egy párhuzamos valóság egy másik élettel? – kérdezte Bimba professzor.  
\- Igen, valahogy úgy – válaszolta Harry, aztán igyekezett eltekinteni a tamáskodó arcoktól.  
\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy nem mesélsz el valamit, ami Malfoyra vonatkozik? – faggatózott Ron.  
\- Mert nem rád, vagy ránk tartozik ez a plusz információ, már ha van ilyen – védte meg Harryt Hermione.  
\- Kedvelem őt, legalábbis abban a világban, vagyis inkább a múltban jól kijöttünk egymással – felelte a Kiválasztott, és elpirult saját döcögős válaszától. Ron gyanakodva méregette az arcát, de a barátnője oldalba lökte, így kénytelen volt eltenni kérdéseit máskorra.  
\- Bármennyire érdekes is volt ez a történet, vagy párhuzamos valóság, honnan tudjuk, hogy igazat állít, Harry? – érdeklődött McGalagony.  
\- Innen – felelte Harry, és előhúzta inge rejtekéből az időnyerőt. – Köszönöm, asszonyom.  
Az igazgatónő egy pillanatra döbbenten meredt az ékszerre, majd elvette azt.

  
\- Szívesen, bár én semmit se tettem – válaszolta szokatlanul csendesen.  
\- Ebben a világban nem, de ott annál inkább – mondta Harry, és összemosolygott Dumbledore képmásával. – Ha van valami, amit megtanultam, akkor az, _hogy a tetteink olyan bonyolult, olyan szerteágazó következményekkel járnak, hogy jóformán lehetetlen azokból a jövő eseményeire következtetni._ Minden szó, mozdulat, gondolat számít, még akkor is, ha nem értjük, hogy miért sugallja így a szívünk, miért vezetnek abba az irányba az ösztöneink.  
\- Bölcs meglátás, Harry – mondta Dumbledore. – Sokat gyakorolhatod majd az elkövetkező időkben, a gyakorlatban is.  
\- Igen, tudom, Uram. Meg is fogom tenni – válaszolta Harry, és csöppet sem érdekelte, hogy a többiek nem értik, miről szól a párbeszédük. Elgondolkodva állt, azon tanakodva, hogy mi lenne a jobb, felkeresni Dracót, vagy írni neki; meg se hallotta a környezetét, köszöni is elfelejtett, csak Ron keze állította meg a helyiségből kifelé menet.

  
\- Hová mész? Malfoyhoz? – kérdezte tőle halkan barátja.  
\- Miből gondolod, hogy… – próbált hárítani Harry.  
\- Őszintén? A szemedből. Ahogy róla beszéltél, úgy csillogott, mint akinek egyetlen vágya van az életben – válaszolta komoran Ron. Hermione megpróbált elszabadulni a tanároktól, de hiába nézett feléjük, nem segíthetett Harry könyörgő pillantásán.  
\- Talán – ismerte el a fekete hajú, egy lemondó sóhaj után – de ahhoz ketten kellünk. Ő sem fog emlékezni semmire, mint ahogy ti sem tudtattok semmit, az időnyerő tökéletesen elsimította a múltbéli hibákat, és a lehető legvalószerűbb világba csöppentett vissza. Oda, ahol ő…  
\- Halálfaló, te meg a Kiválasztott – fejezte be barátja. – Nem irigyellek – ismerte el morcosan, aztán elgondolkodott. – Biztos, hogy ezt akarod?  
\- Mármint Dracót? – kérdezett vissza Harry. – Biztos – felelte és elmosolyodott, aznap először.  
\- Öregem, mindig is tudtam, hogy mazochista vagy, de hogy ennyire? – mondta Ron, mire Harry önkéntelenül elnevette magát.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- Semmi csoda, vagyis az lesz a csoda, ha túléled, amit Ginnytől kapsz! – vigyorgott Ron.  
\- Majd valahogy megoldom, jó? De nem baj? – csodálkozott Harry barátja szavain.  
\- Te és Malfoy? De baj, de nem szeretnék úgy járni, mint múltkor a sátorozás közben. Attól, hogy nem értünk egyet, még nem muszáj hátat fordítani egymásnak, igaz? – kérdezett vissza a vörös hajú, mire barátnője a nyakába ugrott.  
\- Jaj, Ron, olyan büszke vagyok rád! – lelkendezte Mione. Ron próbálta elnyomni, de nem igazán sikerült neki, a győzedelmes vigyort, amit a barátnője dicsérete után terült el az arcán. Harry csak mosolygott, és megmelegítette szívét a tudat, hogy nem marad egyedül, akkor sem, ha netalán Draco nem fogadja majd el a közeledését ebben a világban.

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

Egy vágyálom, vagy talán emlékkép mocorgott agyában, minden reggel, dacára annak, hogy a közeljövő miatt kellett volna aggódnia. Az álombéli férfi szorosan átölelte, cirógatta arcát, megsimogatta vállait, majd lassan lecsúsztatta kezét mellbimbóira, és azokat kezdte ingerelni. Draco felnyögött, álmában, és a valóságban is, pénisze megkeményedett, teste megfeszült, és még jobban a másikhoz bújt. A kócos hajú férfi rekedten, pimaszul felnevetett, majd szájával kezdte ingerelni őt. Zihálva nyúlt pizsamanadrágjába, épp akkor, mikor az ábrándjában Potter, - mert ki más lett volna, kire mindig is vágyott, - lehúzta a nadrágját, az alsóval együtt. Leírhatatlanul erotikus volt a griffendéles, ahogy körbenyalta Draco farkát, amit a valóságban a saját keze szorított. Ábránd és vágyképzet összeolvadt, szemeit szorosra csukva, zihálva űzte magát a beteljesülésig, míg fejében Potter kényeztette szájával. Egyszerre ért a csúcsra mindkét helyen, ragadós massza borította kezét, élvezettel teli kiáltása visszhangzott a szobájában. „Potter!”

  
Mikor újra normálisan lélegzett, elszégyellte magát gyengeségért, amin nem tudott felülkerekedni; hogy nem volt képes kinőni gyermekkori kívánságaiból, amiért még mindig egy kéz szorítására vágyott mindennél jobban. Pedig máson kellett volna járatnia az eszét: azon, hogy a Minisztérium bármikor kitűzhette a tárgyalásuk napját, vagy azon, hogy mi lesz velük, ha börtönbe zárják őket is édesanyjával, mint az apját. Nem mintha az aurorok zavarták volna életüket, nem léptek be Draco vagy az anyja hálószobájába; de elvették a pálcáikat, zárolták a számláikat, átolvasták a leveleiket, és követték őket a házban, mindenhová. A birtokot nem hagyhatták el, Lucius egy hónapja került vissza az Azkabanba, és azóta csak az ügyvéd révén tudott a családdal érintkezni. Draco nem is akart elmenni sehová, pont elég volt elolvasnia a Reggeli Prófétában, hogy hány mardekárost támadtak meg fényes utcán, akik semmiről sem tehettek, mert kiskorúak voltak, vagy családjuk semleges volt a háborúban. De ez nem tartotta vissza a bosszúálló csőcseléket, Adrian Pucey agyongyötört holteste egy hétig volt címlapon.

  
Egy házimanó bukkant fel ágya mellett, a maradék kettőből a fiatalabbik, és adta tudtára, hogy vendégük van, akivel édesanyja lenn a könyvtárban tárgyal. Draco meg volt róla győződve, hogy az ügyvédet fogja viszontlátni, így mikor a helyiségbe lépve Pottert látta meg teázni, és illedelmesen felelgetni anyjának, kis híján kifordult a helyiségből. De a fekete hajú most is gyorsabb volt nála, vagy csak neki is volt egy külön érzéke Draco irányába, mert felállt és úgy köszönt neki, nyíltan a szemébe bámulva. Az ifjabb Malfoy egy szempillantásra kiesett a tanult hűvösségéből, és elpirult, mikor a másik felé lépett, kezét nyújtva.  
\- Jó reggelt, Malfoy! Illetve, Draco.

  
Talán csak beleképzelte a másik hangjába az ellágyulást, amikor kiejtette száján, - azon az álmainak megfelelő szép vonásún, harapnivalóan vonzón – Draco keresztnevét. Még sosem szólította így, egyszer hallotta kimondani csak, a Nagyúrral szemben, annak legyőzése előtt, mikor a pálcáikról beszélt. Hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy elbambult, és mindenki őt nézi, ezért gyorsan megragadta Potter kezét, és megszorította azt. Igyekezett minél előbb elengedni a másikat, de a fekete hajúnak eltérő szándékai voltak. Még nem eresztette Draco kezét, helyette úgy fordult, hogy eltakarta kezeiket Narcissa Malfoy, és az aurorok figyelő tekintette elől. Draco kis híján felkiáltott, mikor megérezte a cirógató ujjakat tenyerében, és nehezen bírt koncentrálni az odahajoló Potter mondanivalójára:  
\- Sajnálom. Már rég meg kellett volna tennem.

  
Meredten bámult az őszintének tűnő smaradgzöld szempárba, mikor egy torokköszörülés mindkettőjüket magához térítette. Potter végre elengedte Draco kezét, és a kanapé irányába intett:  
\- Gyere, ülj ide mellém, és beszéljük meg, hogy mi lesz holnap.  
\- Holnap? – kérdezett vissza Draco, még mindig összezavarodva az előző érintéstől.  
\- A Wizengamot holnapra tűzte ki a tárgyalásunkat, és Harry felajánlotta, hogy tanúskodna mellettünk – mondta édesanyja. Draco hallotta a jelenlévő aurorok felszisszenését, biztosra vette, hogy számosan ugyanúgy fognak érezni, mint ők; ellenezni fogják Potter segítségét, értetlenkedni a Hős reakcióin.  
\- Miért? – tört ki belőle a kérdés, bármily bután, gyerekesen is hangzott.  
\- Tartozom nektek, az életemmel – felelte Potter.  
\- Csak anyámnak, ha jól tudom – vágott vissza.  
\- Neked is. Még emlékszem rá, hogy milyen érzés volt ide először látogatni – Potter nem is takargatta a tényt, megrázkódott az emlékektől. – Tőled is kérdezhetném, miért nem adtál fel Bellatrixnak? Vagy az apádnak? – ez utóbbi kérdést suttogta a fekete hajú, hogy csak a teázó asztal körül ülők hallják.  
\- Van, amit nem érdemes firtatni – mondta hangosan Narcissa Malfoy, figyelmeztető pillantást vetve fiára. Draco bólintott egyet, és nem kérdezett többet, nem is nagyon tett mást, minthogy megreggelizett, míg anyja és Potter beszélgetett mellette. Csevegésüket, és főleg felcsattanó nevetésüket elhallgatva újra elábrándozott azon, hogy milyen lenne egy másik, új élet.

  
\- Elgondolkoztál – mondta neki a Kiválasztott, mikor édesanyja elment levelet írni az ügyvédjüknek. Dracónak nehezére esett válaszolni az aurorok fürkésző tekintetének kereszttüzében.  
\- Igen – nyögte ki végül.  
\- Ugye nem bánod? – aggódott Potter.  
\- Mit? –kérdezett vissza Draco.  
\- Hogy segíteni akarok.  
\- Nem, miért is bánnám. Még egy tartozás a nagy Hős felé, amit sosem tudok majd visszafizetni! – csattant Draco válasza.  
\- Nem kértem…  
\- Nyilván, eszedbe se jutott. Tiszta szívjóságból teszel így, igaz? – Fájt kimondani minden szót, de ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége. Potter közelsége csak még jobban felerősítette vágyát a másik iránt, úgy érezte, hogy jobban kívánja a Hőst a kelleténél. Draco butának érezte magát, vonzalma közelítette Ginny Weasley hős imádatát. Semmi sem hiányzott jobban az életében, mint egy egyoldalú, viszonzatlan szerelem. Potter arca elsötétült, Draco érezte, hogy magára tudja haragítani a másikat, el tudja riasztani az életéből.

  
\- Igen – fogcsikorgatva jött a fekete hajú válasza, aki dühösen meredt rá egy pillanatig, de aztán elnézett, és elkezdett mélyeket lélegezni. Nem adott időt Dracónak újra támadni, csak keserűen felkacagott: - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz.  
\- Mi? – kérdezte Draco.  
\- Ez, te meg én, kettesben. Direkt megkértem édesanyádat, hogy hagyjon magunkra egy kicsit, mert beszélni akartam veled. De úgy látszik nem elég, több szívességre van szükségem – mondta Potter rejtélyesen, és odalépett a kandallóhoz, hopp port szórt bele.  
\- Harry! Miben segíthetek? – a kandalló lángjai között Kingsley Shacklebolt, a kijelölt Mágiaügyi Miniszter arca jelent meg.  
\- Egy órát kérnék – válaszolta Potter, még mindig titokzatosan.  
\- Nem örülök a kérésnek – nézett keményen a volt auror a Kiválasztottra, de aztán sóhajtott egyet, és nekiállt parancsolni. – Smith és Jones! Felkísérik Mr. Pottert és Draco Malfoyt az utóbbi hálószobájába, és gondoskodnak róla, hogy egy órán keresztül senki se zavarja őket. Értenek engem? Még egy légy se szállhat be hozzájuk!  
\- Igenis, Uram! – hangzott a két kelletlen felelet.  
\- Kösz, Kingsley, jövök neked eggyel! – mosolygott Potter.  
\- Ugyan Harry, mind tartozunk neked, nemde bár? Na, nyomás, még mielőtt meggondolom magam! – Shacklebolt szigora megenyhült, de továbbra is csak fejét csóválva nézte a távozókat.  
\- És most? – kérdezte Draco, miután bezáródott mögöttük a szobája ajtaja.  
\- Most leülsz és meghallgatod azt, amiről tudnod kell, mert részese voltál az eseményeknek; a történetet, amit a roxfort elleni csata után elmeséltem McGalagonynak, Ronnak, Hermionénak, Bimbának és Flitwicknek – mondta eltökélt arccal Potter, majd nagy levegőt vett. – Az egész nagyon régen kezdődött, még a mi roxforti időnk előtt, sőt a szüleink megszületése előtt. Minden Firenzével kezdődött…

 

~ * ~ ~*~ ~* ~

 

**_Epilógus: valamikor a jelenben, egy másik idősíkon_ **

  
_Nem tudta, hogy mi ébresztette fel, talán a rémálom, ami a szeretett lény elvesztésével fenyegette. Zihálva tért magához, percekig kapkodta a levegőt, és próbálta lecsendesíteni a lelkében, agyában dúló gondolatokat, érzelmi vihart. Meg kellett érintenie a másikat, bele kellett fúrnia a fejét a szőke hajtincsek közzé, hogy tudja, valóság a férfi, nem holmi csalfa ábrándkép._

  
_\- Rémálom? – kérdezte a szőke, még álmosan._  
_\- Igen. Szörnyű volt – suttogta rekedten, mint aki fél, ha beismeri, hogy megriasztották képzelete képei, akkor azok talán valóra is tudnak válni._  
_\- Sss… csitt, nyugalom. Itt vagyok, és itt vagy velem._

  
_Másnak furcsán hatott volna, hogy a világosabb hajú volt az, aki varázserőben nála jóval nagyobb adottságokkal rendelkező társát vigasztalja, de a sötét hajúnak pont erre volt szüksége. Ringatásra, becéző, apró csókokra, figyelme elterelésére. És ebben a szőke mindig is nagyon otthon volt. Mire már újra levegőt bírt venni a kéj hulláma után, és megint megcsodálhatta párja mosolyát, már el is felejtkezett minden lidércnyomásszerű álomról, melyek alternatív valóságokról szóltak. Csak az számított úgyis, hogy most Dracót ölelhesse magához, mert így döntött, mert tettei és érzelmei hozzá láncolták az első pillanattól fogva._

 

**~ * ~ ~ VÉGE ~ ~* ~**

**Author's Note:**

> (meg kell vallanom, én ezt a ficet nem szeretem, mert nem sikerült jól. De ha teljességre törekszem, akkor muszáj vagyok feltölteni - annál is inkább, mert a WS oldala nem mindig elérhető.)


End file.
